


tacenda || liskook

by crappythoughts



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Multi, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappythoughts/pseuds/crappythoughts
Summary: Lisa and Jungkook are childhood friend but one certain night changes their relationship in to a deeper one that no one could expect. Because of that night, their relationship started making twist of ups and downs, slowly engulfed in their little dirty secret.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Taehyung | V/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. prologue

> **__ **
> 
> **_Things begin with just unrequited love but filled with an exceptional twist of ups and downs. Will this void in their hearts fill with each other's warmth?_ **
> 
> \-------------------

Thrusting hard as the bed frame hits the walls numerously, shattering long moans could be heard even the creaking sounds of the bed is audible.

He drove his tongue inside her setting off another shattering sound that was music to his ears, that made him smirk in between their kisses. She was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned. She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer. Kissing him horridly breathing in each other breath, like no one wants to break the kiss.

He thrusts her even harder than before, in rhythm and urgency and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into a long, high-pitched.

He feels an undeniable warmth crashing in him. He shut his eyes close when he feels his going to reach his limit any time soon, he pondered and pondered inside her reaching the deepest within her.

Again, a long high-pitched sound made by them together as she arches her back crashing her breast to his chest feeling the extraordinary pleasure that surge within her. That lasts for a minute when he feels he was reaching his limit, he decided to pull out in her when a pair of hands catches his waist that made him turn to her, her hair was messily covered her face, but in this dimly lit room, her face was glowing.

"cum... inside." She said out of breath.

"huh?" He mutters, confusion written on his sweaty flushed face.

For a moment he forgot the urgency to cum this instant, staring at her in confusion over her words she mutters minutes ago.

"...please?" She begged seductively.

That's it, he suddenly came back to his senses when he heard her pleading sexily to him, and like an energy that sank in him again, grabbing her hip tightly and pulling her closer to him thrusting in her again like there's no tomorrow when a tingly and shivering sensation came to his senses he finally let out, along moaned escape to his beautiful mouth as the warmth fluid flows inside her.

She feels the warmth fluid going deep with her as she feels her body shakily with pleasure and plops down when her energy drained her out.

Feeling exhausted by the extreme orgasm they felt, he crashed on top of her, burying his face on her bare shoulder.

"That felt so... good." He whispers seductively.

His breath brushes through her ears that send shivers over her spine that made her chuckles. This time it was she who turns to whisper on his ears.

"I know right."

They both chuckle as they end filling each other's desires that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> This will be my one-shot smut featuring liskook.  
> I came with the plot because of a certain meme I stumble upon on pinterest, tho as much as I want to show the specific meme to you guys, beat me! I wasn't able to find it anymore.


	2. o n e

** **

** part one **

A steamy yet sophisticated sounds of lips crashing through each other fills the quite pitch-black room despite being just only 2pm in the afternoon, as the two on the cramped bed make out horridly making themselves comfortable in each other's arms.

They were half naked as Lisa wraps her arms around jungkook's neck while the latter wonders his hands to her breast fondling and circling her nipples using his thumb that earn a long-strangled voice from Lisa.

It seems like they were doing it for quite some time now as both of them were out breath, no one wants to break the kiss – because breaking the kiss means you'll lose that equals to a kinky punishment.

You could say they did add that up for more flavors to spice up their foreplay. Tongues were all inside each other, sucking and breathing each other's warm breath for air.

When an iphone ringtone buzz in the entire room that made Jungkook breaks the kiss, as he immediately reaches his phone lying on the side table near the bed.

Lisa on the other hand pouted as she gasps for air, looking at Jungkook fumbling something in his phone the light that comes out from his phone makes his face glowing and a sharp and masculine jaw welcome her sight.

Lisa smirks triumphally, "I guess, that's my win then."

Jungkook looks up and raises an eyebrow, he was now sitting in between Lisa's legs exposing a black kinky lingerie that covers the path to heaven.

"That wasn't counted though." He retorts as he goes back to his phone.

Lisa rolls her eyes and sits up too, leaning closer to Jungkook as she peeps a little on his phone.

"Who's the freak who ruins our little steamy game." Lisa whispers alluringly trying to brush her breast against Jungkook expose chest as she draws small circles along Jungkook's six pack abs.

"I guess, that's it for today." Jungkook exclaims as was about to stand but immediately stop by a pair of hands on his arms.

He turns to his side a saw a puzzle Lisa looking at him with her big-round eyes.

"I think you need to rely on those for now." Jungkook sheepishly laugh and points at those sex toys and dildos lying on the floor.

"What the fuck!" Lisa shouts exasperatedly as she plops down on the bed.

Jungkook let out a bunny laugh as he makes his way out of the bed and put on his pants, throwing a delighted look at Lisa.

"they texted me at the wrong time, so it cannot be help." He adds up as he finally puts on his black loose shirt.

"aish, whatever." Lisa frowns defeatedly.

Jungkook seems to be having fun as he burst out laughing looking at the dejected Lisa lying flat on the bed.

"Being left hanging sucks you know that!" Lisa roars out and throws a pillow towards Jungkook, the latter catches it a smile still imprinted on his face, walks towards the bed and place the pillow.

He leans his head closer as he planted a soft kiss on Lisa forehead, Lisa just stares at him.

"Next time, I'm make you beg for more." Jungkook said as he smirks sexily at her, making his way out towards the door.

Lisa just stares as Jungkook as his figure totally disappear in her sight, leaving her alone in this cold, pitch-black room.

Now she notices how cold the room is when Jungkook finally disappears, she curls herself into a tiny ball as she hugs herself, staring blankly.

"at least it wasn't her he was meeting after all." She whispers.

Jungkook is her childhood friend, they grew up together. Sharing and creating memories together but the friendship their shares remains intact, nothing more nothing less.

The thing that just been changed between them was this dirty secret of theirs – having a kinky sex without strings attached.

She lost count of how many times they done this secret of them over the past 2 years since they started it.

It was vivid in her mind the 1st time, it was purely accident. They were both drunk and when things got steamy that time, they both unleashed the sexual desire to each other, that was both their first.

Although still under the control of alcohol in their system, Lisa still clearly remembers everything, the kisses, touches and moaning they shared that night, the excruciating pain yet undeniable pleasure that surge in to her the moment Jungkook goes down on her.

It was indeed memorable, still hold dear to that memory, because they both share their first to each other. Well, that was only for her though.

Because after that night, Jungkook acts like nothing intimate had happen between them and that they remain like usual after that. No one bothers to brought that thing up again, she thought that was it.

But one time, in the middle of the night Jungkook suddenly came crashing in to her apartment, the undeniable lust was imprinted on his face and soon his lips crashes against her, Lisa's lips once again taste the needy lips of him pleading in to responds to his kisses she felt weak and melted down in his touch as her adrenaline rush takes over her and finally unable to resist to his kisses gave in to his temptation

And that night alone they did it again. That time it wasn't under the influence of alcohol but the effect of surging sexual desires that screams for each other warmth and touch.

Flashback

The morning rays came peeking through the curtains, birds were happily chirping outside, the world outside seems so peaceful and nice.

But inside on one certain room apartment, there's these two figures lying and entangled comfortable to each other, both were naked as the quilt covers their bare bodies. Lisa budge a little fluttering her round eyes open as the sunrays shines over her face that makes her face glow under the rays of the sun.

When a pair of strong hands suddenly pulls her close from behind, making her back bump on hardly built chest of his, his head rest on the crook of her shoulder a tinge of tickles pierce through her as his breathe touches her skin. A steady breathing of Jungkook captivates Lisa ears as she closes her eyes to listen closely to it.

She slowly turns to him, slowly moving trying not to wake him up. A silky pale skin and sharp pointed nose eyes covers with long lashes welcome her sigh.

She let out a faint giggle and runs through her fingertips to trace his face, mesmerize by the beauty of the man sleeping beside her. She leans a bit peck his nose slightly, "Wakeeeee uuuuup." Lisa endearingly whispers. Jungkook frowns a little bit and pouted still asleep. Lisa let out a chuckle, as she slightly shakes Jungkook to wake him up. Finally, Jungkook flutters his eyes open, for a moment silence fills the air as they lock each other eyes.

The world seems to stop around them no one dares to blink nor breaks the stares.

But Lisa was the one who breaks out first as she burst out in laughter. "What w-was that... for". Lisa said in between her laugh as she tries to wipe the tears that slightly form on the corner of her eyes. "feels strange waking up next to you." Jungkook responds, as he let out light chuckle also.

He lays flat and stare at the ceiling. He was quite some time now, and Lisa wonders what he's thinking. Lisa turns to face him, as she tilts her head and supported it on her other hand. "what are you thinking?" Lisa asks. Still Jungkook was quiet, but Lisa patiently waits for him to responds. Finally, Jungkook let out a heavy sigh and mutters without looking at Lisa, "This... isn't bad after all right?"

"this?" she asks. This time Jungkook faces her, "This." As he pointed to themselves.

Lisa upon hearing what Jungkook meant fell silent for a while. Yes, it wasn't bad, the fact that they did it again means they both enjoy it. For Lisa it was something she couldn't even imagine happening, Jungkook her childhood friend became something more than that to her.

"... yes." She mutters quietly while a warm smile slowly shows on her face. Jungkook let out a smile a hugs Lisa tightly,

"That's good to hear then," . . .

Three weeks had passed since that happened and no traces of Jungkook barge in her apartment after that sweet morning, Lisa just thought that maybe he was just busy from his work. Lisa drops her bag lazily on the floor and plops on the couch, searching for the remote. when an excited number of knocks surprises her ears that made her heart drops. She knows that knock, it was him, she cheerfully thought to herself and immediately made her way to her door, and she was right. A delighted Jungkook welcome her sigh with bunch of foods on his hand.

"hi!" He smugly greeted while waving the foods on both of his hands. Lisa grins and open the door's wider for Jungkook to come in,

"eat at you hearts content, it's all mine." Jungkook exclaims while placing the foods on the table. Lisa wonders what makes him so happy, but the thought that he's here again makes her even happier. Lisa plops down still watching Jungkook prepares the foods, and finally handed some bunch of food to her, and she gladly took it.

"what have you been up to?" Lisa mumbles taking her first bite of her food.

"hmmm... something... special?" Jungkook wiggles his eyebrows as he savors the food he is eating.

"special?" Lisa questions.

"hmmm. Yeri and I started dating." Jungkook said, a wide grin slowly crept on his handsome face.

Lisa froze when she heard that, Jungkook upon seeing Lisa's reaction got a little bit worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jungkook worriedly asks, as he leans closer to Lisa and touches her hand.

Lisa blinks and slowly turn to Jungkook, her eyes landed on his hand and back to his face.

"Hey?" Jungkook shakes her hand, "Are you okay?" he repeats his question. An undeniable worry was still imprinted on his face. Lisa don't know of what to think or say at this moment. Jungkook on the other hand stood dangerously closer to Lisa and scans her face his soft hands landed to cupped her cheeks.

"Ya! You're worrying me, tell me what's wrong?" Jungkook eyes looks worried,

Lisa thought she needs to cover up this mess, and she slowly cough while she covers her mouth.

"I... I choked or... something.." Lisa carefully said, Jungkook stands immediately and walks towards the fridge, when he turns around a pitcher and glass were on his hand. His pours water in it and handed it to Lisa.

Lisa shakily grab it and gulps down in one go. ".... You what?" she tries to compose herself.

Jungkook just there watching her carefully. "that was an... awkward cough you got there." Jungkook sighs while shaking his head in disbelief.

"You almost look like dead there." He added and glares at Lisa.

"Is that so?.... ha ha." Lisa laugh awkwardly

"So, were officially dating." Jungkook announces, getting back to his food.

"...who?" Lisa lowers her head.

"I told you, aren't I? To Yeri, pabo-yah." Jungkook exclaims, spills some foods in his mouth. "Seriously, what's happening to you? You suddenly act strange." He added.

"Is that way, you're gone for three weeks?" She deadpan.

Jungkook turns to Lisa, as he raises his eyebrows. "...Yes?"

They fell silent for a while, Lisa sighs while Jungkook just watching her intently. "say... something, aren't you happy for me?" Jungkook calls out, breaking the ice between them.

"... happy?" Lisa sighs in disbelief and turns to Jungkook.

"Then, the thing that happened between us. What is that to you?" she carefully asks, making sure to get the point right to him.

"that thing?"

"yes..."

"didn't we agree to that already? You we even said you're okay with it, am I right." Jungkook said.

"No string attached." He hardly clarifies.

That made Lisa throat dried. It pierces through her how calm Jungkook sounded to her right now.

"... no string-attached?" She said, her voice was shakily low as she turns to look at Jungkook. Jungkook stares at her, and slowly his expression changes as he opens his mouth to speak,

" Don't tell me-"

"No! Of course, that's the thing right." Lisa cut Jungkook, "I know, that was pure fun and horniness of us right."

"I know, why would I forget that. Right?" She cheerfully said, but deep inside her fight the urge to cry. She's in deepest mess now, she allows herself to consume by that imaginary happiness she solely created for herself.

"Were buddies, right?" Jungkook suddenly asks.

"yes, of course... Buddies."

\--------------------------------

Lisa POV

I were suddenly brought back to my senses when I fell flat on this hard-cold floor, I wince as the pain pierce through may back. I lazily reach the dildo lying flat on the floor and hop in on my bed and widely spread my legs and let this magical thing fills my interrupted session filling with that bastard Jungkook.

That memory once again hunts me, I plan to buried that 10ft under the ground, but it gets back on me every single freaking time. When I feel so hopeless like this. I decided to let things happened like this, because I don't want to make myself much stupider, than the last time was more than enough, no twice or thrice.

Jungkook and I were childhood and we share this fucking kinky secret of ours because we both enjoyed doing it, and take note NO FREAKING STRING-ATTACHED rule we set in. why you ask? Because were freaking buddies, for Pete's sake! Right? Isn't he a big fucking jerk living in this town? And me on the other hand was the freaking big moron the other way around.

Some of you I know were talking and dissing me out(readers) for letting this happened, but I'll remind you people. We have done it twice before we finally knew were doing it for more than we could least expected it. And maybe you were freaking wondering why I'm okay with this kind of relationship, it's because I felt more closer to Jungkook in this dirty way, call me slut, whore or whatever. But in this little secret we owned, I could share and feel the warmth I'm longing for. This unrequited love of mine.

And yes, he was dating that Yeri for a good damn a year now. I haven't met his girlfriend personally and I will never will, maybe we were all thinking this is out of the norm, but for us as long we no string attached between us, it will be damn good. We were just childhood friend filling in our sexual desires with stepping any boundaries here.

 _"were buddies, righ?"_ His voice rings a bell in her mind,

"Were buddies, right?" I mockingly repeat. end

"Ah! OMYGOOOOOSH." Lisa let out a high-pitch moan when she felt her limit is almost coming, the undeniable feeling of blissfulness envelope her body when she finally let her orgasm consumes her system.

She reaches down and slowly pulls out the dildo inside of her, covered and dripping off the sweet nectar of hers. She stares at it for a while and sighs, "Too bad, you miss this Jungkook." Referring her dripping wet flower.

\------------------------------

Jungkook runs hurriedly and fixes himself before entering the room and when he slowly opens the doors, all his hyungs greeted him happily. "Yo, at last. Jungkook is finally here!" Jimin exclaims and holds out a bottle of beer that Jungkook sneakily grab and drinks.

"Yah, Jungkook-ah eat first!" Jin scolded Jungkook as he hastily grabs the bottle from Jungkook's grips.

"Congrats, hyung!" Jungkook exclaims.

"Thank you!" Jin responded, a contented smile suddenly invaded Jin's handsome face.

It was a congratulatory party made by the other boys from Jin, because of his upcoming wedding next month with her long-time girlfriend Jisoo.

"Jin-hyung is blushing!" Namjoom upon seeing the eldest blush to the thought of his wedding makes Fun of him.

"It's because of the alcohol, pabo-yah" Jin knows the truth covers his face with both of his hands.

"And now, jin-hyung is flustered!" This time it was Yoongi.

"Yah, stob it, okay!" Jin hisses, and turns to Jungkook.

"Why are you late, anyway?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow, cheeks stuff with so much food in it choose to eat instead of answering.

"Hey, don't tell me you almost forgot!" Jin shouted. Jungkook chuckles, and let the oldest whines helplessly.

"Did we interrupt you or something?" This time, Jungkook widens his eyes and turns to his right, it was Jimin giving him his naughty smile and patted his shoulder.

"Yes, it seems you're doing something, naughty." This time it was taehyung on his left spoke.

"yeah, jungkoooooook!" everybody howls inside the room, that made Jungkook covers her ears. 

"Yah, are you doing something you shouldn't have, that's so rude." Jin exclaims in disbelief.

"Why?" Jungkook mumbles.

"You lips is swollen, dumb-ass!" Taehyung said, earning a punch from him. Hoseok laughs loudly,

Yoongi turns to Jungkook, "Jungkook is a man now." He teases.

"Yah! I should be the one doing that first!" Jin scowl.

All the boys laugh and shared drinks for the rest of the night.

\--------------------------------

"oh, my Gooooosh! Yes, Ahh, yeeeeees! Aaaaaaah." Lisa let out long moan when she squirms in Jungkook's touch.

She roams her fingers and catches his hair get a hold of it and pulling it a little while Jungkook goes down on her working some magic on her wet-pinky pussy. Even though her clitoris felt sensitive already with the burning sensation of her orgasm, Jungkook didn't stop and continue sucking at licking Lisa's clit.

"A-Ah.... W-wait... J-jungkook." Lisa pleaded, trying her best to pull off his touch, but being a kinky bastard, he is, never let go, instead he hardly pulls her over closer to his face and rubs his tongue rapidly, drawing small circles around on her opening. That causes Lisa to shivered, her back arche with this overflowing sensation and hastily grabs a pillow beside her and brought it towards her faces and hugs it tightly.

Jungkook's head along with his inferior tongue move in rhythm, Lisa savoring the feeling also moves her hips in along the movement of Jungkook's tongue, and when she snaps again, finally having her second orgasm in Jungkook's tongue, and this time she forcefully pulls her hips away to him, and the latter willingly let go of it.

Smiling smugly as he looks seductively to a mess Lisa lying helplessly on the bed, out of breath. He hovers over her and reach for her breast and gropes it tenderly, and drawing cricles around her nipples with his thumb, contented was written on his steamy-wet face.

"How's that having you second orgasm with just that? Your pussy surely loves my tongue that it begs for more." Jungkook mutters, smirking sexily. He slowly reaches for his member and positioning himself in between Lisa's leg, and slowly strokes his member before shoving it carefully in Lisa's wet entrance. Just when Lisa hastily stops Jungkook, "W-wait." She calls out, suddenly sitting up. Her breathing came back to normal.

"What?" Jungkook asks, face annoyed by the sudden interruption. Lisa smirks and pulls Jungkook, causing him to fell flat down on the bed, Lisa hops and sit just nearly to his hardly arosed member and surged slowly, causing Jungkook to roars loudly. "Fuck, that was good! Don't stop." Jungkook said, in voice low and needy. His head thrown on the pillow eyes shut close while his mouth hangs slightly opens. Lisa watch amusingly, but immediately halted.

Jungkook shuts his eyes open, his eyes were flaming and Lisa knew Jungkook, he doesn't want it when someone stops when he's god damnly feeling good. "What... now?" His voice was low and dangerous as he glares at Lisa.

"I fucking made you felt extra good a while ago didn't I, and this is what you would do to me? Heartless!" Jungkook added, feeling extra annoyed.

"Of course, I will! I'm just warming up, you know?" Lisa teases more.

"Do it now." Jungkook growls, and made Lisa flinches.

"O-okay..." Messing with a needy beastly Jungkook is not a good idea after all, Lisa thought to herself. she stops for a while, unable to think how to start. When she slowly reaches for his member but was stop by him,

"are you going to be on top, now? That's new." Jungkook utters. "No.." Lisa deadpan. And she slowly reaches out for his member, she stares at it for a while. Taken a back at how huge Jungkook's member was up close, she wonders how this huge cock fit in inside of her. She gently strokes it, holding both of her hands carefully.

"Whoa...." Jungkook on the other hand moans. Lisa hands moves a bit faster now, Jungkook member arouses in Lisa hands making it extra hard this time. Jungkook shudders at Lisa's touch, she decided to perform a handjob for Jungkook.

Lisa moves it up and down fster this time, causing Jungkook to arches his back. "Oh my God, Lisaaaaaaa! Faster, I'm gonna cum." Jungkook despite being out of breath manage to say it in one go. Lisa shoots a glance to Jungkook, looking at sexily like that enjoying what she's doing to him makes her heart skip a beat, she cannot help but to make it faster this time, until...

"Suck it, I'm gonna cum." Jungkook dangerously commands.

"eh?" Lisa utters confusingly.

"Nooooow!" Jungkook howls and Lisa immediately put it inside of her mouth, she closes her eyes shut when she feels her mouth becoming warms and slowly fills out Jungkook's cum.

To be honest she doesn't like the pungent taste of it, she feels that cum were falling out of her mouth already.

"Suck it!" Jungkook commands as he slams his dick inside Lisa's mouth, that causes her to choke a bit but hastily slurps in unwillingly. The warmth of cum travels through her throat down to her neck, and immediately releases jungkook's dick to her mouth. Lisa cough vehemently while holding tightly on her throat.

Jungkook burst out laughing while lying flat on the bed upon seeing Lisa struggles, She throws him death glare but the later laugh more in response.

"That's my girl" Jungkook sexily utters while looking at Lisa.

"Excuse me I'm not you.... property." Lisa retorts. Jungkook smirks and suddenly sits up, pulling Lisa over the bed. He hovers Lisa while looking at her seductively. "Let's now do it, on my own way." Jungkook announces, as if grabbing hardly Lisa's hips and without warning shoves his member to Lisa's entrance that earn a soft cry to her.

As he thrusts on her harshly, Lisa succumbed on his touch, and let herself be consumes with this undeniable pleasure. . . .

.

.

.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Jungkook sweetly asks as he washes Lisa's hair.

After the steamy sex they had shared a while ago, they decided to clean themselves together.

"a little bit, I hate it when you doing it hardly, you know?" Lisa whines as she leans backwards to Jungkook's chest. "You complain as if you didn't enjoy it, huh?' Jungkook let out a light chuckle as he tilts his head to his side to looks at Lisa.

"I did enjoy, but it's hella hurts!" Lisa complains as she turns to Jungkook. Jungkook on the other hand look fondly at her, and slowly leans as he rest his forehead to Lisa. "Then, let me ease the pain..." he jokingly said.

"How?" Lisa challenge.

"..... hmmmm.... Healing... kisss?" Jungkook looks sidewards thinking carefully then, flashes his bunny smile to Lisa.

They let out an earthy laugh, then Jungkook slowly reaches Lisa's head and land a light kiss on her forehead.

"There, I hope you feel better with that." Jungkook said. . . .

\----------------------------

They now arrived at the mall. Lisa follows Jungkook who walks ahead of her. "What are we gonna do here?" Lisa asks. Jungkook stuff his hand inside his pocket while he whistles, "Shopping."

"Whoah!" Lisa exclaims happily.

"I'll treat you to dinner, help me pick nice clothes for tomorrow." Jungkook clarifies, seeing Lisa's reactions.

"Tomorrow?" Lisa stops.

"Yes."

"Its our anniversary." Jungkook added, as he enters one of the clothing stalls. Lisa made a face and follows Jungkook behind. She rolls her eyes to Jungkook as she roams around the stalls, eyeing carefully every clothes hanging on the clothing rack.

"what about this?" Jungkook appears in front of Lisa holding sweater and loosely-wide pants. "hmmm.... That's okay." Lisa deadpan.

"yah, can you be a little bit more convincing." Jungkook clicks his tongue as he eyes the clothes carefully. "yeah, just think every piece of clothing suit you." Lisa mutters sluggishly.

As she tries to distance herself by busily looking at some clothes.

"Jungkook-ah!" a cheerful voice exclaims, Lisa turns to look at it, two guys were approaching Jungkook. If she remembers correctly they were Taehyung and Jimin.

"Yah, shopping alone or with Yeri?" Taehyung punches Jungkook on the arms while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nah, I'm with someone else." Jungkook smirks.

The two gaps in unison, and then later throwing punches at Jungkook everywhere.

"You, little!" Jimin hiss, a smile was crept on his face.

"yah, stob it! Jungkook utters, shielding himself with the clothes he's hlding.

"I'm with Lisa." He added, as he purses his lips towards Lisa Lisa on the other hand, slowly approaches them, and bows politely. "Hello!" she greeted with a smile.

"Hi/hello!" Taehyung and Jimin said in unison.

"if I'm correct, this is the first time meeting her personally right," Jimin said, returning a bow to Lisa.

"Yes" Jungkook deadpan.

"Lisa-ah, this is Jiminie-hyung..." Jungkook said while pointing at Jimin

"Jimin" Jimin interrupts and sending don't-call-me-like-that-in-public deadly look. Jungkook clears his throat, and was about to introduces Taehyung when...

"I'm Taehyung." Taehyung utters, holding out his hand. Lisa looks at it, and immediately took and shakes it.

"I'm Lisa." She response.

Jungkook nods, "they are my hyungs, Lisa." Lisa nods as well.

"Well then, I'm gonna pay for this. Wait me here." Jungkook said and walks towards the cashier.

\-----------------------------

".... How did we end up like this?" Jungkook squinted his eyes while his hyuns digs in some foods to their heart content.

"Lisa told us, you're treating her dinner, so we tag along..." Jimin mumbles, cheeks almost bursting with so much food stuff inside. Taehyung and Lisa laughs seeing Jimin.

"these chances are slim, so we decided to tag along," Taehyung spoke, getting his first bite to his food. Jungkook shoots a glance to Lisa, but Lisa shrugs her shoulder and started eating also.

"well, I treated you guys before, didn't I?" He objected, but no one response to him. He sighs in defeat and started eating as well.

"next time, invite us, Jungkook-ah." Jimin talks. Jungkook just shrugs,

taehyung turns to Lisa, "Do you always go to the mall together, Lisa?"

"No." Lisa shakes her head.

"I came over to her apartment." Jungkook said casually. Taehyung and Jimin send him a look, Lisa on the other hand widens her eyes as she turns to Jungkook as well.

"Yah, you have a girlfriend now, you don't need to barge in, in Lisa's apartment, you know!" Jimin sighs in disbelief.

"that's a crime!" Jimin added, shaking his head.

"what so wrong about it?" Jungkook asks.

"Very wrong..." Jimin answers.

Taehyung turns to Lisa, and flashes a smile and Lisa did the same.


	3. t w o

** part two **

Jungkook was humming together with his bluetooth speaker lying on the table and did a little dance in his bunny-printed apron hanging on his hard-built physique.

He was bobbing his head while he skillfully chops some onions, he was preparing a pasta and steak for this special day.

It was their 1st year anniversary that is why Jungkook was so hype, the fact he didn't get enough sleep was the proof he was really looking forward to this special day.

And what it makes it even more special is the fact they were just going to celebrate it in his humble apartment, that makes him thought intimate and special.

Who needs fancy foods and romantic venue when he's more capable and his apartment is much more romantic than those fancy restaurants out there, he thought to himself, not that he was plain broke he mentally added.

What more important to him, is to celebrate it with the woman who he truly loves, Yeri. That thought only matters most to him.

Jungkook and Yeri.

The thought that they would spend the rest of the night makes him squeals, and giggle in delight. And even rolls on the floor chuckling.

"Oh, I need to finish this." He mumbles to himself and immediately stood up. He looks up and turn to the watch hanging on the wall.

4:45pm

Jungkook lets out a warm smile before he proceeds in cooking again.

Once he finishes all the cooking, he carefully checks it one more time, "Sauce – check! Pasta-check!" he pointed it one by one, and even eats a single thread of noodle to check if it is finely cooked.

"and lastly.... Wine." Jungkook carefully lay out the wine that was hidden in the shelf, he stares at it for a while.

"This will make the night more... romantic." He naughtily utters.

All foods were settled, the last thing he needs to do quickly is.... Decorating the living room.

He carefully laid all the polaroid pictures on the floor, planning on making a big heart out of all the pictures of them.

For one moment, looking all the pictures in his hands takes him back to all where it began – the day she said yes – their first kiss, travel and etc.

A buzz from his phone took him back to reality that causes him to flinch, and immediately reaches out for his phone and open the message.

His face lit up upon seeing the message,

_Jagiya_

_7pm right? I'll see you real soon. I love you._

His smile turns into a big grin, for that short message coming from Yeri made his heart skip a beat. But immediately drop his face when he saw something in his phone....

6:20pm

he jumps out from his position, and gather all the pictures in his arms. "I need to arrange this really quick!" he mumbles, a smile never leaves on his handsome face.

\------------------------------

He carefully scans the room as he squinted his eyes, table decorated with a red table cloth, foods finely arranged, candle light and speakers, decorations beautifully decorated on the wall and red flower petals scattered on the entire room.

He let out a triumph sigh, as he softly patted his shoulder, "Good job, Jungkook.".

And for the last time he checks himself in the mirror, fixes some loose strands on his finely style hair and winks in front of the mirror.

"Perfect." He proudly utters to himself.

7:00pm

When a door bell rings that surrounds the entire room, Jungkook gulps the lump that forms in his throat and carefully walk towards the door.

What welcome his sight upon opening the door, is a goddess-like human being in front of him, standing gracefully while flashing him the most beautiful smile in this entire universe – her smile, that captivates his heart... till now.

Dress in her ruffles off-shoulder white dress that rest above her knees, her finely-style hair beautifully rest on her pale white shoulder, even the loose strands in it making it more possibly beautiful on her.

Yeri slowly walks towards Jungkook who froze on his tracks, she wraps her arms around his shoulder and slowly captures his lips with hers, Jungkook's hands automatically snakes behind her waist as he savors the sweet taste of her lips.

Who would have thought that simple kiss-greeting turns into something deep... Yeri who's almost burst into a laugh in the middle of their making out session broke the kiss first, Jungkook trying to stop Yeri fails to do so.

"Happy Anniversary, Jagiya!" She happily exclaims, and once again stole a small peck on Jungkook's lips.

Jungkook on the other hand was taken a back on that sudden actions, and blinks his eyes in return.

Yeri chuckles, that brought Jungkook back to reality, "Happy Anniversary, Jagiya." He whispers to her ears. The sweet smell of her lingers on Jungkook nose.

He flashes her a warm smile and slowly took her hands and leads her to the wall. A small gasp escape on her mouth.

"... y-you made this?" Yeri asks, attention still glued on the wall.

"Of course!" Jungkook exclaims, mesmerize by Yeri's beauty.

She slowly turns to him, and hugs him tightly, "Omooo, You're so sweet."

the wall that has numerous polaroid pasted on wall, in a heart shape. that captures all their moments together.

"Nothing, is impossible to me, after all I'm the golden Maknae." Jungkook jokes.

Yeri let out an earthy laugh, "I couldn't agree more to that."

They made their way to the table, "Whoah, Jagiya.... Its really beautiful." Yeri was in deep awe while admiring the beautifully arrange foods lying on the table.

"because you're special, and today is special." Jungkook remarks. Pushing the chair a bit for Yeri to sit comfortably.

"Your idea is indeed perfect, and you're perfect!" Yeri exclaims, showing thumbs up on both of her hands.

"I told you..." Jungkook said, while he plops himself on the chair across Yeri.

The room felt silent as the two stares at each other.

Yeri suppressing a laugh, finally gave in and laughing her hearts content. Jungkook on the other hand just stares lovingly at her.

"...what?" Yeri asks, while wiping the tears that slightly forms in the corner of her eyes.

"you look so beautiful" Jungkook didn't hesitate to responds, as he takes Yeri hands and intertwines their fingers together.

"You too, you look good damn handsome." Yeri said, while pressing Jungkook's hand lightly.

"by the way, these looks delicious. I still can't believe you made all of this." Yeri mutters as he roams her eyes around the room.

Jungkook brush his chins smugly at the compliment, "... Let's eat before the foods gets cold."

"Your.... Blushing!" Yeri teases, pointing at jungkook's well heated cheeks.

"Yahh, _stob it_ with the compliments already before they get in my head." Jungkook grins.

"These tastes good, where did you learn to cook. Huh?" Yeri compliments while eating her foods.

"Tutorials." Jungkook explains as he effortlessly cut the steak into small pieces and gave it to Yeri.

Yeri flashes a warm smile as she gladly took it.

.........

"Oh... I'm stuffed." Yeri exclaims helplessly and leans backwards while carefully tapping on her stomach.

"Oh, before I forgot..." Yeri utters, rummages something inside her bag.

"This" Yeri handed Jungkook a CD.

Jungkook eyes it carefully and turns to Yeri unknowingly.

"I composed a song, so listen to it some other time." Yeri said, and reaches for her glass and drinks from it.

Jungkook suddenly stood up, Yeri watching him carefully as Jungkook walks towards the speakers. Yeri widens her eyes in realization and immediately runs towards Jungkook.

"What... are you doing?" Yeri asks as he stops Jungkook form putting the cd on the player.

"isn't it obvious? I'll listen to it." Jungkook casually said. Yeri jaw drops.

"I told you, in some other time, didn't I?" Yeri yells.

"But I want to listen now, this can't be wait you know." Jungkook explains.

"No!!" Yeri shouted, but to late because Jungkook already play it.

And a sweet melody fills the room, the tenderness of Yeri's voice when she hit the first note.

Jungkook slowly came towards yeri who covers her face with her hands, "Yah, why? Its lovely." Jungkook reassures her.

"Its cringy when I hear it." Yeri hiss.

Jungkook slolwly reachers for yeri's hand as he tries to look at her face. A contented smile crept on his face. she drapes her hand over his shoulder while he captures her tiny waist pulling her closer to him.

"Isn't it nice, as we dance to your song." Jungkook whispers.

Yeri was calm by Jungkook soothing voice, rest her head on Jungkook's chest.

They dance slowly, swaying and feeling each other's warmth in embrace.

"I love you.." Jungkook whispers.

"I love you more." Yeri answers.

Jungkook slowly leans closer to Yeri, Yeri just closes her eyes. And soon she feels the soft lips of Jungkook crashing against her lips.

The sweet kisses turn intio something deep as both of them pulling and tugging each other. Jungkook hands trails around Yeri's body, until he reaches for her hips and hardly lifts her that cause Yeri to flinch it between their kisses.

Upon realizing it she snakes her arms around Jungkook's neck and wraps her legs around jungkooks waist, she let him drag her somewhere.

They make it horridly, tongues were all inside each other as Yeri tugs jungkooks hair and moans in their kisses.

Jungkook carefully makes their way to his room, searching the knob without breaking the kiss and soon enough the door's swings open and both of them crashes on the soft bed.

Jungkook showers yeri light kisses all over her body, as Jungkook carefully removes her dress, Yeri did the same to Jungkook.

And when he was successfully undresses her, it reveals the pale-pinky skin of Yeri. Jungkook was again mesmerized by Yeri's beauty as he trails his hand over her body, as if being engulfed by Jungkook's touch let out a soft moan.

Jungkook kisses trails off down on her navel, and when he was about to take off her lingerie, she hastily stops him. Jungkook shots her a look.

Yeri bits her lips, looking intently to Jungkook, "I think, I'm not... ready. Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook slowly took his hands off and reach to cupped her face. He flashes a warm smile, "Then... I won't... it's okay." Jungkook flashes her a smile as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

As they both wrap in each other's warmth, and drifted to sleep.

\--------------------------------

Lisa was squinting her eyes and pondering her laptop keys typing something on her laptop, when her phone beside her buzz and turn to look at it.

It was Jungkook, she sighs and pick up the call.

And on her screen, it reveals a sober Jungkook, leaning dangerously on his balcony's railings.

"Hey! What's up? Don't do that, its's dangerous." Lisa warns, worried was written on her face.

Jungkook smirks and waves his half empty wine glass, "Come over." He demands.

Lisa rolls her eyes as she leans backwards on her swivel chair, "Why would I?" She questions.

"because I need you."

With that, Jungkook ended the call.

Lisa gasps in disbelief while shaking her head, "This bastard..."

and without thinking, she reaches for her keys and purse and drape her coat over her shoulders and stomps towards her door.

.

.

.

Lisa punches some codes on Jungkook's door lock and immediately opens it, she searches in living room, what caught her eyes was the beautifully wall decorated with polaroid pictures of _them._ But Jungkook is nowhere to be found, and when her eyes shots towards the balcony the silhouette of him really blends well to the darkness.

She slowly walks towards to Jungkook, and approach him, "Hey..."

"Oh, you're here!" Jungkook happily exclaims walking wobbly towards Lisa and hugs her tightly.

To Lisa return the hug, she softly patted Jungkook's back while the latter buried his face on her shoulder.

"What's up." Lisa questions.

"Something came up?" She added.

Jungkook didn't responds but instead he hugs her tightly.

"... I just... wanted to see you." He quietly mutters.

They just stay like that for a moment, "you really smell so good." Jungkook said, burying his face even more to Lisa's shoulders, and tilts his head slowly his lips grazing on her shoulders while it travels on her neck, showering her some light kisses.

Lisa was the one who broke the hug as she carefully stares at Jungkook, while the latter stumbles backwards.

"something... came up right?" she slowly asks.

Jungkook sighs, "Do you want some wine? I'll get you some."

Lisa watches Jungkook makes his way out of the balcony, she then turns to the balcony staring at the busy streets of Seoul, traffic and building lights were dancing underneath the night sky.

When a glass of wine welcomes her sight, she reaches for it and turn to Jungkook who stands closer beside her.

"Isn't it beautiful? The busy city streets of seoul at night." Jungkook mutters, drinking from his wine glass.

Lisa did the same as they gaze together the busy streets of seoul underneath them.

"How was it, your anniversary celebration?" Lisa deadpan.

Jungkook let out a light chuckle, "It was memorable, of course."

"Poured your all in it, huh?" Lisa spoke, upon remembering the wall she have seen a while ago.

"Of course, love requires some effort, right?" Jungkook smiles.

Lisa became quiet for a while... as she slowly watches Jungkook still staring blankly at the view underneath them.

"... you know... I'm ready to give... my all to her." Jungkook slowly said, without looking at Lisa.

"but it seems... like she doesn't trust me enough to give her all to me." And finally, he turns to look at Lisa, Jungkook staring directly on her as he flashes her a smile, his eyes look very sad Lisa thought to herself.

She slowly reaches for his face, brushing lightly at the tenderness of his cheeks as she cups them carefully on her hands.

She leans more closer until their forehead touch against each other. Jungkook holds tenderly at Lisa hands cupping his cheeks,

"...are you willing to fill this void in my heart?" Jungkook whispers, staring directly on her eyes

_"yes..." Lisa thought to herself._

As if Jungkook heard her thought, slowly leaning closer capturing her lips, and without knowing Lisa answering to his kisses.

Her lips brushed his, softly, delicately, just long enough that he could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin, and taste the wine that lingers on his mouth.

Until the soft kiss become rough, fighting and begging for more, his lips masked against hers, as if trying to destroy her mouth. She hungrily pushed back, her mouth open, tongue pushing past his clenched teeth to the moist within. She gripped his head firmly, as if to keep him from escaping. She worked her mouth against his, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers.

Without breaking the kiss, the two slowly went inside skillfully setting the glasses on the table, stumbling upon on the couch, still battling against each other's lips both hands exploring on each other's body. Until Jungkook's hands travels down to the hem of Lisa's clothes trying to lift it, revealing Lisa's plain brown bra and slowly stroking her breast in a loving rhythm, to which the latter's mouth escape a high-pithed moan.

Jungkook feeling his member becoming hard, broke the kisses and seductively look at Lisa, "We better do in my room." He whispers dangerously to which makes Lisa became more tempted to that tone of him.

Jungkook smirks and once again crashes his lips against her, and slowly lifted her up, Lisa wraps her legs around Jungkook's waist, and pulling his head closer to hers. Jungkook without breaking the kiss, effortlessly make their way to the room, trying to pin each other down on the bed.

They bounce at the bed, Lisa tugging Jungkook's shirts trying to take it off, Jungkook notices it broke the kiss and strip right infront of Lisa hurriedly, revealing like an Adonis like physique. Lisa smirks seductively, Jungkook slowly hovers over her, his looks full of lust... screaming for her warmth.

Lisa was half naked and was about to take off her lingerie, "Let me help you with that." Jungkook whispers sexily in her ears and without warning pulls hardly on her panties, revealing a wet-pinky flower ready to be deflower in this steamy night.

Jungkook crook an eyebrow upon seeing it, "It looks like something is excited."

"Well, take responsibility of it then." Lisa spokes, gasping for air.

Upon hearing that, he slowly reaches for it, gently strokes her welt sensitive clit and aggressively slams a finger in it, Lisa feeling the skillfully hand of Jungkook working wonders down on her, lays comfortably on the bed, giving Jungkook a nice view of her body screaming for more...

"You look... so beautiful" Jungkook utters while silently watches Lisa squirms in his touch.

Lisa flashes a smile, and Jungkook slowly reaches for his member putting it dangerously close to Lisa wet entrance.

He stirs and rocks at it along Lisa clit, causing the latter to roared for more, he finally seeps it inside of her slams slowly.

"Quit, teasing and fully slams it already." Lisa shouted, lifting her head to face Jungkook. The latter let out a chuckle.

"impatient, aren't we?" he teases more.

"Because you a jerk." Lisa retorts

Jungkook let a contented chuckle as he moves a little bit faster this time, but immediately slows down.

"Aiiish." Lisa hiss, trying her best to push his member deeper inside of her.

"Oops, no..." Jungkook said, pulling it out a little.

"what!!"

"... beg."

".... Please....daddy!" Lisa pleaded sexily.

And that's it, he sighs as he feels his member feeling arouse and stimulated by that, without warning he slams roughly inside her, the latter let our small cries that fills the room.

And once again, they share the night filling each other sexual desires...

\-----------------------------

The morning came, but the two of them were still fast asleep snuggles to each other under the sheet. Lisa flutter her eyes open and when her eyes catches the time she abruptly jumps out of the bed, causing Jungkook to stirs and finally opening his eyes.

He saw Lisa hysterically picking up her clothes messly lying on the floor and stomping hurriedly towards the bathroom.

"Good morning, feels like another round?" Jungkook teases.

"No!" Lisa strongly decline, shouting inside the bathroom.

Jungkook reaches for his phone and types something in it,

_To: jagiya_

_"Good morning, babe! Have a nice day, I love you... "_

He patiently waits for her reply while lying flatly on the bed, and when his phone buzz he immediately opens the message.

_"Good morning as well, babe! You too, I love you..."_

_Is today good? I miss you already._

_Omo! I'm sorry, today's no good. I'm busy._

_Sorry, I'm make it up to you, next time._

_I promise._

_No worries! I'll look forward to that 'next time' then._

_Take care, and I love you so much._

_Yes, look forward to it._

_Then, I'll be going. Ilove3000!_

Jungkook sighs, and finally sits up, when the bathroom doors suddenly open revealing a freshly-bathe Lisa wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"I'll get my things from home, then going straight to the office." Lisa exclaims trying to fix her hair on the mirror.

"what about breakfast?" he asks, watching her fix herself in the mirror.

"I can't, I don't have time. I'll be going then, see you around." Lisa waves and storms out of the room, leaving Jungkook alone.

Jungkook sighs, and wonders how will he spends the rest of the day productively.

\---------------------------

Lia storms in inside her apartment and hurriedly gathers all her things, and once again went in inside her car, and drive off to her office.

She drives pass a nearby coffee shop to get something to eat. She parks her car just outside the shop and went inside, the strong aroma of coffee and cinnamon lingers on her nose, as she slowly makes her way to the counter.

"hello!" she beams.

"One ice coffee, and one breakfast set. Take out, please." She added.

After she orders her foods, she plops down to the nearest empty table when a sweet-catchy melody catches her ears that envelopes the entire shop.

_I'm wondering are you my best friend_  
_Feels like a river's rushing through my mind_  
_I wanna ask you if this is all just in my head_  
_My heart is pounding tonight I wonder_  
_If you are too good to be true_  
_And would it be alright if I_  
_Pulled you closer_

_How could I know_ _  
One day I'd wake up feeling more  
But I had already reached the shore  
Guess we were ships in the night  
Night, night  
We were ships in the night  
Night, night_

She cannot help but to hum with the song, the lyrics makes her connected to it somehow, it is like a song created spoken to the well-kept feelings of her.

For her every time they share the bed to sleep is more than lust. Its more... than that, she thought to herself.

When a familiar figure suddenly stood in front of her setting the food on the table, she's familiar with – because those are the foods she's been waiting for a while.

"T-Thank.... You." She slowly thanks the person she thought a staff in the shop, but was startle when she realized who the person is,

It was Taehyung who welcomes her sight.

"Hi!" He handsomely beams, and plops down on the opposite chair in front of her.

"I'm sorry to surprise you, but the staff over there was calling for your attention but it seems you were occupied to something, that is why I brought that to you instead." He added, while sipping on his latte.

'... oh, it's that so... thanks." Lisa chuckles, as she tries to compose herself for being embarrassed.

"no worries... its good to see you again." He mutters, flashing her his boxy-smile.

"Yes, same here."

"Are you heading somewhere?" Taehyung asks, looking at the take-out foods lying on the table.

Upon hearing that, Lisa gaps in surprise as she hastily gathers all the food in one hand, "Ah... yes! I almost forgot that I need to come to the office now."

"Are you working somewhere near here?" Taehyung asks, as he also stood up still looking at Lisa.

"Yes, across that building. That's where I'm working." Lisa points the building outside the coffee shop.

"Oh, that's great! I'm also working somewhere near here." Taehyung beams.

"can we meet some other time?" he asks casually.

Lisa stops for a while and turns to him, a little bit puzzle by what he just said.

"P-pardon?" Lisa tilts her head she needs to clarify to herself if she just heard him right.

Taehyung stops and blinks in confusion while looking at her, his jaw slowly drops upon realizing what he had just said.

He just scratches the back of his neck, cheeks were visibly flaming red in embarrassment, while biting his lips nervously.

"you know... stuff like...." Taehyung mumbles, almost talking to himself.

Lisa chuckles, because of his cute demeanor. "Of course! Anytime."

"Really, then that settles?" Taehyung's eyes lit up.

.

.

.

Lisa plops comfortably on her swivel chair in the office, while looking intently on her phone.

_Its Taehyung's number_

They exchange numbers in hope of meeting again in the future, Lisa let out a warm smile.

"Maybe it's not that bad if I start something new, right?" she asks herself and shoving her phone inside her bag.

Small genuine smile crept onto Lisa's face.

\---------------------------

A text message suddenly came up in Jungkook's phone, when he opens it, it's from Yeri.

_"Hey, come over! Let's watch some movies."_

The text says, a bright smile suddenly went visible on Jungkook's face, and in no minute, he was rushing to get his things and car's keys.

He happily drove off. Biting his lips to stop himself from grinning like a stupid overly excited boyfriend he was.

He knocks slowly, once the doors open Yeri flashes him a warm smile. Jungkook sneakily wraps his arms around Yeri and showers her with light kisses on the lips, Yeri broke out the kiss.

"didn't I say, were going to watch movies." She said laughing, while taking jungkook's hands leading them to the couch.

"Oh, I brought something!" Jungkook exclaims, waving the paper bag that he was holding.

"that's great! I'm getting hungry, you pick what we'll watch while I prepare these foods." Yeri instructed and grab the paper bag out of jungkook's hands and went over to the kitchen.

Jungkook grabs the remote to pick some good movie that they were going to watch, "Horror...." He mutters quietly.

"No, horror please!" Yeri shouts over the kitchen, Jungkook widens his eyes in surprise.

"O-okay..." Jungkook responds and shakes his head, "scary..." he whispers to himself.

He was too focus on the screen when something vibrates on the couch that causes him to flinch.

"Oh, kamchagiya!" he mutters, he turns to look at it and saw Yeri's phone flickering.

An incoming call. He was about to get the phone when Yeri get it first, she answers the call.

"Manager? Yes. I'm at home, I'm with Jungkook. Yes, okay. bye" then she hangs up.

"this manager sure a hassle, constantly checking on me." Yeri laugh as she plops down beside Jungkook.

"Being an idol sure suck, then." Jungkook said, draping one arm over Yeri shoulders.

"yes." Yeri pouted. Jungkook stole a peck from Yeri's lips, she blinks in surprise.

"Yah!" Yeri hiss and throws light puches to Jungkook's chest, which the latter let out a chuckle.

"When you do that, I cannot help but to kiss you." Jungkook mutters, pinching Yeri's cheeks.

"Ouch, please don't do that." Yeri laugh

As the movie started, the room fell silent as the two were busy focusing on the film in front of them.

Yeri from time to time didn't forget to fumble something on her phone, and that Jungkook didn't miss not to notice it from time to time.

\-----------------------------

Lisa apart from being an office girl she's also a great dancer. Dancing is a vital part of her routine since she doesn't like working out, her past time when it's her day off is dancing that she considered as work out.

She let out her feelings by swaying and moving gracefully align to the rhythm of the song, she let her legs and body speaks for her feelings. Her sadness and jealously.

She collapses on the floor when the music ended, laying flatly as she let her take control of her breath. When she suddenly hears someone clapping,

And there she saw an amused look of Jungkook staring admiringly to her, as he leans on the wall. He slowly walks towards her, "that's the sexiest thing you did today."

Lisa smirks, " I know right."

"then, how do you take responsibility of this?" He alluringly said while he points at his bulging member.

He looks so tempted and hard.

"As far as I know, I was just minding my own business and someone just suddenly barge in and gets tempted and getting hard." She teases.

Jungkook didn't say a thing but instead he totally reaches out to strip her over, Lisa just let him do his thing. After he stripped her, he also strips down in front of her.

After he striped her bare, he hovers over her with a wicked smile imprinted on his handsome face, the look in his eyes was one of pure lust. As both mouth crashes on each other feeling the warmth of one another.

His trails off her jaw with his kisses that travels down her neck, kissing and sucking hardly. He then buried his face deep down on her breast mouthing and licking tenderly, while the other gropes it hardly on his free hand.

A moan escape on her mouth, while she tugs on Jungkook's hair tightly, Jungkook was now playfully kissing Lisa's navel until he reaches down on her, he carefully spread her legs to give him a good view on her now wet entrance as he slowly strokes and rubs it on his thumb, Lisa shut her eyes close while arching her back to the sensation, gasping. 

And soon an icy tender thing touches her begging clit and started to work wonders, Lisa tries to catch her breath and pulls his head closer to her entrance that applies more pressure on the surging sensation she's feeling through.

In any minute she finally reach her orgasm she squirms in Jungkook's touch, satisfied to the latter reactions, makes his member even more harder and arouse, he sits on his bended knees readying himself placing his hard member on her wet entrance, he slowly seeps it in, and thrust it impatiently.

.

.

.

After their wild session, Jungkook collapses on top of Lisa,the were both laying on the floor, as they were both gasping for air. Cheeks blush and body covered in sweats and cum.

"You cum all over me," Lisa complains, trying to wipe off the cum all over her legs.

"don't mind it for now, or lick it clean." He teases and laughs.

Lisa rolls her eyes and pushes Jungkook off on her and stood up getting a pile off tissue. When she notices a text message by taehyung.

She immediately opens and read it,

"Want to watch movie tomorrow? Its on me." The text says, a smile suddenly crept on her glowy-flush face, and fumble in response.

Jungkook on the other hand eyeing her suspiciously, "Do you have a textmate now? You're not telling anything about it to me." He pouted lying on his side to face Lisa.

"fuck off, you sounded like my jealous boyfriend." She responded while clicking her tongue in annoyance.

Jungkook raises an eyebrow in confusion, Lisa notices it and immediately corrected, "F-friend."

"Of course, I am." He calls out, looking sad.

"What..."

"Its just that, I'm feeling left out." He suddenly mumbles, more on to himself.

"What drama is this?" she retorts as she turns to face him.

"To you and Yeri, you were both busy with your phone lately." He added.

"Don't complain to me, at least I'm done satisfying you. Before I let you feel left out." She snickers.

Jungkook gasps, "... that.... Makes sense somehow."

And suddenly Jungkook wiggles his eyebrows as he turns to look at Lisa, to which the latter shrugs her shoulders,

"what about another.... Round?"

Lisa made a face and sighs helplessly.

"threesome...." He added teasingly, to which Lisa snaps out and throws the pile of tissues to Jungkook which the latter burst out in laughter while he manages to catch the tissue.

"Since that's your mess, you clean it up." She glares at him and storms out of the room.

Jungkook chuckles while shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, crappythoughts is back with part two.  
> typos you'll meet along the way, please bear with it.  
> I hope you'd enjoy this update. :)


	4. t h r e e

** part three **

Lisa and taehyung made outside the cinema, laughing to each other,

"That was quite a good one" Lisa mutters amusingly

"I told you." Taehyung voices out proudly.

"Wanna grab some dinner?" Taehyung offers,

"oh, that's great. I'm getting hungry. But I need to go to the restroom,"

"Okay... I'll wait for you here," taehyung reassures her, to that Lisa excuses herself and dash off to the restroom.

Taehyung looking fondly at Lisa cutely running towards the restroom, and taehyung takes out his phone and fumbles something in it.

"taehyungie hyung." A familiar voice calls out.

Taehyung turns to look at the owner of that certain voice, his face lit up upon seeing the owner of that voice.

"Jungkookie..." he mutters happily and walks towards to Jungkook.

Yeri bows politely to taehyung, and the latter did the same.

"Fancy meeting you here," Taeyung said and taps Jungkook's shoulders.

"are you with someone?" Jungkook asks as he scans both taehyung's side.

Taehyung laughs, "Yes..."

"Girlfriend?" Jungkook asks curiously, "Yah, you're not telling us you already got yourself a girlfriend." Jungkook throws light punches to taehyung.

To which taehyung didn't mind, and looks smugly to Jungkook,

"Not yet..." he mutters.

"Sorry for the... "Lisa runs towards Taehyung as she comfortably touches taehyung's arms and slowly finishes her words when she turns to the people in front of taehyung.

"....wait." she said slowly, eyes fixated on Jungkook.

"Oh?" jungkook gasps as he looks at Lisa.

"I'm with her..." Taehyung broke out the silence among them.

Lisa bows awkwardly avoiding Jungkook stares and turns to Yeri to which the latter was looking at her sternly.

Lisa avoided Yeri's gaze and turns to Taehyung, "...S-shall we go?...."

"ah, yes. Were grabbing something to eat. Do you want to join us?" Taehyung offers innocently.

Lisa gasps unconsciously, while Jungkook slowly tore his eyes to Lisa and turns to Taehyung.

"... sure we'd love to take your offer...," Jungkook mutters.

Yeri turns to Jungkook still looking at taehyung and turns to taehyung as well and lets out a smile.

.

.

.

"how did we end up like this.." Lisa thought to herself.

She felt awkward the moment they meet a while ago, she wants nothing but to end quickly this awkward dinner they share right now.

The food tastes bland to her, and she doesn't freaking know why Yeri keeps on sending her cold stares, she cannot help but feel guilty knowing Jungkook and her shares some little dirty secret. Looking at Yeri personally makes her crawls on the pit of hell.

"does she know... nah... impossible." she was desperately talking on herself. She shoots a glimpse of Jungkook and flinches when she met his eyes.

"quit staring, you bastard!" she mentally shouts.

"It's good having a dinner like this," taehyung let out a warm genuine smile, everyone turns to look at him.

"Yes, Jungkook likes eating privately, so this thing is new to us," Yeri said, snuggling closer to Jungkook, to which Jungkook turns and smiles to her.

Lisa bows her head a little, with the sudden display of affection, somehow, she doesn't stand to look at it.

"our jungkookie became a real man." Taehyung praises while patting Jungkook's arms.

"he's always been a man for me," Yeri responds, shooting a stare at Lisa.

"Stop that, that makes me embarrass." Jungkook blush.

"Jungkook is blushing, this is amusing." Taehyung teases as he takes his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture of Jungkook.

"Yah, hyung,,," Jungkook held his hand to cover his flush face...

"I'm gonna send it to the group..." he mutters

"what about you oppa, how far have you done?" Yeri snaps out, Jungkook and Lisa turn to look at Yeri, Yeri's attention still on Taehyung...

"Yah, stop that." Jungkook said.

"Why... were all mature here, aren't we?" Yeri said casually while she laughs slightly.

Taehyung scratches the back of his neck, ".... We're just in the process of getting to know each other."

Taehyung flashes a warm smile and turns to look at Lisa, Lisa did the same.

Jungkook eyes the two, it's his first time he saw Taehyung looking fondly and lovingly to someone, and somehow there's a tinge of feeling pierce through his chest, and he cannot somehow pinpoint it.

The thought of another man was looking like that to Lisa annoys him a bit, he thought to himself.

"I'll excuse myself..." Lisa utters while standing up, taehyung nods,, and Lisa makes her way to the bathroom, soon after Yeri also stood up that made jungkook turns to her.

"Need some touch-up..." She flashes a smile and excuses herself.

Taehyung and Jungkook loo at the back of Yeri storming towards the bathroom.

Then Jungkook shifts his attention to Taehyung, "when did it start?"

Taehyung finishes his cola and shoots a glance at Jungkook. "it happens naturally." He teases.

Jungkook sighs because he's fully aware of Taehyung hold some importance in his relationship.

He takes his glass and also finishes his water in it.

"Wish me luck, then..." Taehyung mutters as he looks at Jungkook, he then flashes a smile.

.

.

.

Lisa sighs helplessly when she goes out of one of the cubicles and walks towards the sink to wash her hands when the door suddenly swings open revealing Yeri.

She slowly approaches the sink and turns to look at the mirror, Lisa felt suddenly awkward and wish to be gone as soon as possible.

Yeri took out a lipstick from her purse and gracefully glides it on her lips, Lisa turns off the tap and was about to leave when Yeri spook,

"Sweetheart, it's okay to quit on a man who is not even trying, you deserve effort." She sarcastically said, without looking at Lisa.

Lisa froze on that statement and turns to face Yeri, "What?"

"You know what I mean..." Yeri finally turns to look at Lisa.

Lisa shook her head and walk pass Yeri, when Yeri whispers loud and clear for Lisa to hear, ".... And stop wasting taehyung-oppa's time."

Lisa doesn't understand a bit why Yeri was acting like that towards her, the fact it was their first time meeting but the way she treats her bothers her a bit, she needs to get out of here she thought to herself.

She finally arrives at their table, Lisa spooks "Let's go, Taehyung."

Taehyung and Jungkook both turn their head to Lisa,

"Already?" Jungkook asks.

"I'm a little bit tired" she answers without looking at him, taehyung slowly stood up.

"What, leaving already?" yeri asks as she arrives at their table, putting a hand around Jungkook's neck.

"Yes, we'll be going then, thanks for the time." Taehyung said warmly, and he turns to look at Jungkook, "Well be going then."

Jungkook nods, watches them storm out of the restaurant.

\------------------------

They arrive at the parking lot and comfortably plops inside the car, while taehyung was busily putting his seatbelt on and Lisa did the same.

"Did you have fun? I wouldn't have thought we would come across Jungkook and Yeri." Taehyung voice out, starting the engine.

"Yes, it's a little bit awkward though." Lisa chuckles as she stares out the window.

"kind off, is it because Yeri is a bit straightforward?" teahyung laughs and shakes his head,

Silence suddenly fills the atmosphere, but it was a comfortable silence the no one tends to break, taehyung humming while his fingertips tapping slightly on the wheel.

"... can I come over to your place?" Lisa suddenly asks, still staring outside the window.

Taehyung slowly turns to Lisa, "I thought you were tired? He wonders.

"Then let me rest in your place..." Lisa said casually, finally turns to look at him,

The latter bit his lips and thought, while he slowly focuses his attention on the road, "okay."

And soon they arrive at taehyung place, punching some codes and the door's open.

"Whoa, your place is lit," Lisa exclaims, while she cutely roams her eyes around the place.

"Thanks." Taehyung mumbles as he makes his way to his kitchen and gets something in the fridge, lisa follows behind still in awe, mouth agape.

When taehyung turns around a bottle of soju were now in his hands, Lisa's eyes lit up.

"whoa..." Lisa's rounded eye widens as she walks towards taehyung.

"its fun to have a drink after that sumptuous dinner, right?" Taehyung asks as he playfully wiggles his eyebrows.

Lisa burst into laughter because of Taehyung cheekiness, and they make hey way to the living room and plops comfortably on the couch.

Taehyung places the soju and glasses on the table, after that he took out his phone and fumbles something in it.

Lisa just watches him tenderly, and suddenly sweet music envelopes the rooms.

"that's so... soothing," Lisa compliments while she slightly bobs her head along to the music.

"Thanks." Taehyung let out his boxy smile, cheeks flush.

"Wae?" Lisa wonders.

"I... compose that, actually." Taehyung started to feel embarrassed as he covers his face with his hand.

"Really? It's really good, kinda off... relaxing?" Lisa exclaims, trying to get off the hands covering taeyung's face.

"I like this kind of music."

When a low tone but soothing vice started singing in the background, that made Lisa gasps in surprise and turns to Taehyung.

They became quiet for a while, while Lisa still captivated by the song her eyes were now close as she's feeling the music when the music ended, she slowly opens her eyes.

"I want... more" She begs, taehyung let out a smile handed a glass with soju in it.

"don't worry, there will be more. But... they are mixed into the music I love, so you better listen well." He whispers.

Lisa laughs, and drink in the glass, an hour had passed still they were drinking.

Taehyung turns to check at Lisa, "Hey, are you drunk?" He asks a bit sober.

"Not... yet," Lisa mumbles, cheeks cover in pink tint, her hair was a bit messy.

"Taehyung-ah," Lisa cutely call Taehyung, to which the latter turns to look at her, "Naeeeee"

"Have you been in love with someone over the years?" Lisa suddenly asks.

Taehyung suddenly fell silent. He thought Lisa was really drunk and just spouting anything that comes to her mind.

He decided to play along....

"No, I haven't... but I'm currently in love with someone right now, why?

Lisa chuckles and slouches on the couch, Taehyung just watches amusingly.

"I'm telling you if you do, you need to get rid of those unnecessary feelings before it could hurt you, you know." Lisa wiggles his fingers while squinting her eyes to look at taehyung.

"Why... does it apply to you? ... you talk like you're an expert to that" he responds.

"Because... I am." She blurted out. "But she loves someone else, aint life is soooo unfair?" she added.

Surprise by that, taehyung throws more questions.

"then, who's that bastard who overlooks your worth?" He raises.

"Jeon... Jungkook. That... bastard." Lisa mutters.

His heart aches when he hears it, and a sudden regret came rush over him, hearing it coming out towards her mouth hurts even more.

"So, this is what she feels, huh?" Taehyung mutters to himself, he sighs as he watches the latter flutter her eyes close.

"So, you've been in love with Jungkook, all this time?" He voices out, carefully getting the glass out of her grip and places it on the table.

lisa didn't respond, and steady breathing is what he could hear from her.

"I'm fully aware of it, Lisa." He mumbles as he tries to fix the loose strands covering half of her face.

He carefully picks her up and softly lays her on his bed, and tucks the sheet over her, and sits on the edge of the bed to watch over her.

"then, allow me to replace Jungkook in your heart." He bitterly utters and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

.

.

.

The morning came, and lisa flutters her eyes opens. As she stares blankly on the ceiling.

She wonders how her room turns into something different, and when the sheets caught her attention she suddenly sits up, those sheets weren't mine she mentally shouts.

The pain finally sinks over her, as she tugs her hair, wincing at the pain, she groans and rolls back to bed.

When the door suddenly open, revealing a worried taehyung,

"Taehyung..." She slowly mutters.

"I heard faint noises here, so I came. It turns out your awake." He let out a sigh in relief and flashes her his infamous boxy smile.

"Good morning!" he beams, "Don't freak out, you're in my place. Besides you're the one who initiates to come over in the first place, then had some drinks and you..." He explains while pointing at her,

"pass out." He added.

"Oh, is that so?" Lisa chuckles.

"Does your head hurt?" He asks and walks over the bed as he stares carefully at Lisa.

"A... bit." Lisa mutters, her eye close.

Then she felt something soft touching her forehead, and when she looks up, taehyung planted a kiss on her forehead.

She then closes her eyes to feel the warmth of taehyung's lips.

"I hope you feel a little bit better with that," He winks.

"what was that for?" Lisa giggle.

He cutely taps his chin with his finger, "hmm, healing.... Kiss?"

Then suddenly, Jungkook's face came across her mind.

"if you're feeling quite better, come out. Have some breakfast." He said, and storms out the room.

Lisa came out, a faint aroma of coffee lingers on her nose, she walks towards the kitchen and saw taehyung neatly preparing the foods on the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm no good when it comes to foods. They are all instant food." He explains, faces flush in embarrassment.

"Don't say that, anyway. Thanks for the food." She plops down comfortably on the chair, taehyung did the same.

And both of them enjoy the food.

\---------------------

Lisa was about the punch some codes on her door's lock when she notices that her door was already opened. She thought carefully if she just had forgotten to lock it but that idea alone doesn't click because once the door closes, it will be automatically locked.

She suddenly felt shivers over her spine.

"what if a thief is inside right now?" she mumbles to herself she looks around trying to find some help, but to no avail, there are no people around.

she heaves a sigh, and slowly open the door and quietly went in, she tips toe trying her best not to make any sounds, she fumbles something in her bag and took out her umbrella, she slowly walks towards her living room and in an instant turn on the light,

"Show yourself, you fucking thief!" Lisa calls out, as she held her umbrella in front of her, shielding and protecting herself.

The person on the couch flinches and fell on the floor."

"what! What! What... Lisa?"

Lisa jaw drops when she realized the person invaded her apartment, she annoyingly throws the umbrella on Jungkook.

"I thought there was a thief inside, it turns out it's just a fucking bunny." She rolls her eyes at Jungkook and crosses her arms on her chest.

"... what? Are you making fun of me?" Jungkook rubs his eyes as he tries to stand up.

"Can you please tell me beforehand before you crash in someone else's place? You almost had me there." Lisa clicks her tongue, as she made her way to the kitchen, Jungkook follows behind.

"you weren't home when I came, so I decided to crash in." Jungkook chuckles as he watches Lisa pours some water on the glass and drinks it.

"Might as well change the password..." Lisa mutters quietly, in which Jungkook raises an eyebrow.

"Does taehyungie-hyung know your password too?" He asks.

Lisa turns to Jungkook, "Taehyung never been here." She deadpan.

The fell silent for a while, Jungkook let out a sigh and turns to Lisa, "Why didn't you tell me something is going on between you and Taehyung-hyung? He seriously asks.

"Is there a reason to tell you?" Lisa retorts as she sits on the chair.

"You sounded like a jealous _friend_." She added.

"Because I never kept a secret to you, so I expect you to do the same thing." He trails off and walks towards to sit beside Lisa.

"how long have you been seeing each other? When did it start?" He throws questions to Lisa, his voice sounds impatient and demanding.

"... have you done it... already?" He carefully added, looking intently to Lisa's eyes.

Lisa leans backward as she crosses her arms, "What if we've done it already? What is it to you?" lisa is getting annoyed by him now.

Jungkook was taken a back on how Lisa responds to him, "I just wanted to... know."

"To tell you honestly, it surprises me... the fact you would date Taehyung-hyung, I didn't see it coming. That taehyung-hyung will make a move to you." Jungkook shakes his head.

"What are you trying to say, I don't deserve to be love and... be happy? Lisa voice out.

"o-of course not!" Jungkook stutters. "... I want you to be happy." He said wholeheartedly.

He doesn't quite understand himself right now, it is like new emotions were gushing through him, and he doesn't know how to handle this unknown feeling.

He is emotionally confused or uncertain.

But there is one thing he is sure off, if its taehyung-hyung, then it will be okay.

"If it is Taehyung-hyung, then it's okay." He mutters quietly as he faces Lisa.

There a tinge of hurt pass through his heart, and he doesn't know why...

They became quiet for a while, Jungkook biting his lips, hesitating to say the words he's meaning to say.

"... c-can we do it for one... last time?" he suddenly voices out. Lisa turns to him.

 _One last time_ she thought to herself, does that mean they wouldn't do this anymore? What kind of question is that she scolded herself mentally, the fact that right from the start they shouldn't be doing it, that right after that certain night there shouldn't be twice nor thrice.

Until this moment that they were fully aware that there are people whom they will hurt someday if they will continue doing this dirty little secret of theirs.

This needs to stop. For both of them. Taehyung holds dear to them, to her and Jungkook. She doesn't want to hurt the man, who shows nothing but kindness and love she seeks for the longest time.

And yes, for this night alone. Something between them will change, for this night alone. She will give her all... and try to move on... with taehyung- to start a new. The man who made her special and worth it.

She slowly reaches Jungkook face and kisses him, the latter answers back with a kiss. he kissed her like she wanted to be kissed as no boy had ever kissed her, soft and moist and hot and breathy, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment. The heat rose in her cheeks as her tongue touched his tongue, quick and electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lay within,

No one wants to break the kiss, murmuring into each other's mouth, moving around towards her bedroom while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing her against the bed. Kissing desperately that their whole-body curves in each other.

Lisa throws her arms around Jungkook's neck, holding and pulling him closer. Her hands trail down and softly tugs the hem of his shirt, and slowly pulling it upwards revealing the hard-build body of Jungkook, while the latter let her strip down his shirts. She hovers over him, as she settles herself on top of him, stripping her clothes until her body is bare.

Jungkook was mesmerized and roams his hands all over Lisa, to which the latter closes her eyes and let the feelings rush over her, she slowly reaches for his zipper and unzips it tugging hardly off on him, and the last piece of cloth that covers on his hard aroused member, she slowly strokes it while taking it off, sprouting in-front of her, and slowly putting it inside her mouth, the latter roars in blissfulness as Lisa thrust his member inside her mouth, soon after she releases it unleashing the cum that subsided in front of her.

Holding at it while placing it inside of her, she let out a faint cry as she slowly feels his hard member settling and slides in, inside of her.

Jungkook just lay flatly, watching Lisa do her thing amusingly, while Lisa tries to catch her breath, when she settles down, she slowly humps on him, moving up and down, slower then... faster.

Jungkook roars while dumping his head on the pillows, "Ah, Lisaaaaaa. Moreee!" he moans, grabbing her hips hastily as he also thrust in harder and deeper

"Aaaah, ahhhh, J-jungkook." Lisa moans his name, their body clapping in each other their long moans fills the room.

They both thrust, harder and deeper, slowly going faster. Jungkook reaching out his limits suddenly pins Lisa and hovers over her, he settles in between her legs, as he spread her legs even more, and without warning, he slams even faster and harder.

Thrusting hard as the bed frame hits the walls numerously, shattering long moans could be heard even the creaking sounds of the bed is audible.

He drove his tongue inside her setting off another shattering sound that was music to his ears, that made him smirk in between their kisses. She was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned. She grabbed his hair, yanked, and pulled him closer. Kissing him horridly breathing in each other breath, like no one wants to break the kiss.

He thrusts her even harder than before, in rhythm and urgency, and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into a long, high-pitched.

He feels an undeniable warmth crashing in him. He shut his eyes close when he feels his gonna reach his limit any time soon, he pondered and pondered inside her reaching the deepest within her.

Again, a long high-pitched sound made by them together as she arches her back crashing her breast to his chest feeling the extraordinary pleasure that surge within her. That lasts for a minute when he feels he was reaching his limit, he decided to pull out in her when a pair of hands catches his waist that made him turn to her, her hair was messily covered her face, but in this dimly lit room, her face was glowing.

"cum... inside." She said out of breath.

"huh?" He mutters, confusion written on his sweaty flushed face.

For a moment he forgot the urgency to cum this instant, staring at her in confusion over her words she mutters minutes ago.

"...please?" She begged seductively.

That's it, he suddenly came back to his senses when she heard pleading sexily to him, and like an energy that sank in him again, grabbing her hip tightly and pulling her closer to him thrusting in her again like there's no tomorrow when a tingly and shivering sensation came to his senses he finally let out, along moaned escape to his beautiful mouth as the warmth fluid flows inside her.

She feels the warmth fluid going deep with her as she feels her body shakily with pleasure and plops down when her energy drained her out.

Feeling exhausted by the extreme orgasm they felt, he crashed on top of her, burying his face on her bare shoulder.

"that felt so... good." He whispers seductively.

his breath brushes through her ears that send shivers over her spine that made her chuckles. This time it was she who turns to whisper on his ears.

"I know right."

They both chuckle as they end filling each other's desire.

_Their last..._

\-----------------------

_"can I come over? I'll bring something to eat..."_

A warm and exciting smile slowly engulfed Taehyung's face as he reads Lisa's message for the nth time already, this was sent an hour ago. But he couldn't bring himself not to feel excited, the thought of it makes his heart pounders.

He steadies his breathing for about three times, as he slowly closes his eyes. And placing his hand on his raging heart, still beating faster.

When the doorbell rings that made him jumps out of the couch, he slowly walks towards the door and reveals the most stunning woman he had ever met, smiling warmly at him with his large rounded eyes.

He stares at her for a while, while the latter blinks in confusion. "... may I come in? Lisa brokes his trance of thoughts.

Taehyung slowly blinks, and suddenly felt awkward about it, "... I-I'm sorry... its just that... you're beautiful."

Lisa cutely chuckles and throws light punches on him, "Stop it! You're making me embarrassed." As she tries to cover her face.

Taehyung gasps in disbelief as he leans closer to Lisa, "Really? Did I make you blush?"

The blissfulness was evident in taehyung face, as he let Lisa come into his place. While lisa neatly arranges the foods, she brought on the table.

"Here, I brought more colas to you, since you like it very much." She explains while settling down the colas in front of taehyung.

"Whoah... thank you! I'm touched!" Taehyung exclaims, cutely clutching at his chest.

"This is thanks, for taking good care of me when I was dumb drunk last time." Lisa chuckles as she plops down on the couch.

"oh that.... It's my pleasure to take care of a cute dumb drunken Lisa... you were blabbering so much." He snickers.

"Oh? Did I say... something weird? I hope... not." Lisa brought her hands to cup her face in embarrassment, cheeks flush to that thought.

"that's a... secret." He laughs sheepishly.

"YAAAAH!" Lisa hiss, while throwing punches to Taehyung.

"Anyway, I prepare a movie here, should we start watching?" He asks while still laughing while fumbling something on the remote and then the movie started playing on the screen.

They fell silent once the movie started, attention glued on the movie playing on the screen, unknowingly snuggles into each other,

They felt the undeniable awkwardness when the scene turns into a steamy sex scene. Faint moaning and thrusting could be heard on the screen.

Taehyung widens his eyes, he completely forgot there's an obscene scene in the movie he carefully selected, he carefully turns his head to Lisa, but the latter's expression was still glued on the screen.

When she finally notices the gazes his throwing at her, and finally met his eyes.

"they are burning in compassion while doing it... this is indeed... making love..." she slowly said while looking at him intently.

"I want... something like that." Her tone suddenly changes into something... leaning dangerously closer to him.

He stays there while her hands travel through his face.

They share a **mamihlapinatapai.**

Lisa was the one who initiates the move as she closes the gap between them, and finally crashing her lips against him, and for the first time, they have their first passionate kiss together.

Lisa wraps her arms around Taehyung's neck, as the latter trails his hands all-over's Lisa's body, feeling every curve on her body.

He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly, and still that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble.

"if you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispers.

When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. He traces the line of her cheekbone, and in a moment his lips were against her. But she had reached up and pulls him down to her, his mind was blank as he was lost against her mouth, he kisses her gently, carefully and with a gentleness she wanted.

There were miracles in his kisses they were medicine to her wounded heart. She knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her, he groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering against him.

He murmurs in between their kisses, trying not to break the kiss, he slowly picks her up and Lisa knowing what's next wraps her hips against his tiny waist. His hands travel through her hips softly gripping for support and Lisa leans closer, moving towards his bedroom, stumbling over things and finally lying her softly on the bed.

Making themselves comfortable under the creaking sounds of the bed, still kissing desperately and compassionately breathing in each other's mouth, until Taehyung breaks the kiss to look endearingly to Lisa, hovering securely over her

His eyes full of love over lust, his beautiful brown orbs staring through her very soul, searching and screaming for her, he slowly holds her cheeks and leans his forehead against her, chuckling.

"are... you sure you want this?" He carefully asks, brushing his thumb tenderly on her cheeks, his touch sent her warmth inside her, then butterflies suddenly invaded in her bellies.

He loves how genuinely cares for, and she wants nothing but to surrender to him. And then, she slowly nods her head, giving in to his touch.

And once again, flashes her a warm smile and planted a soft kiss, while she softly closes her eyes. He then slowly roams his hand around her body, slowly and carefully removing every piece of clothes that covers her, and just when his sight captures the girls lying underneath him on his lingerie, that makes his heart beat rapidly.

He trails his hand over her chest, moving as he shakily unclasps her bra, and a small surprise gasps wonders on his mouth, there is nothing more bewitching than Lisa's bare form, Lisa is soft and her breast so warm and responsive to the touch. As soon his hand upon them he kisses them deeper and more sensual.

Staring at her endearingly, proceeds his hand down her, carefully tugging her lingerie down to her knees and soon enough was off on her body, she suddenly felt chills over her spine but remains warm inside because of his loving stares.

He strips her bare, as he slowly scans his eyes through her naked body, with his unwavering handsome face, surprise, and contented imprinted on his face.

Taehyung then leaves her body for a moment, and travels his hand on the hem of his shirt, stripping it off right in front of Lisa, never breaking the stares, and soon enough his hand's grips tightly on his pants pulling it slowly until it is already off on his bare body.

This time Lisa was mesmerized by the beauty of the man in front of her, his tan toned body, blends well on the dimly lit room, his face is glowing undeniably beautiful than her she thought to herself.

They stare lovingly for a while, Lisa leans closer to roam her hands around Taehyung's chest, feeling the warmth and tenderness under her palms.

"You look so beautiful." He sighs admiringly, breaking the trance of her thoughts.

There's a slight tinge that travels on her chest, and soon enough Jungkook's face shows in-font of her. Looking endearingly towards her she gasps in surprise.

But the warmth of the hands that cups her cheeks breaks all of that, and as soon she travels her eyes on the man in front of him, it all disappears.

Kim Taehyung staring in front of her.

She shakes her head softly, leaning closer against taehyung's warmth touch and she then flashes him an okay smile, she slowly lays down as Taehyung hovers over her, closing her eyes as he proceeds to capture her lips once again, drowning herself with him showering light kisses all over her body.

But everything seems so wrong all of a sudden, all she could see is Jungkook and not taehyung, and then a question suddenly came across her mind, is this really what she wanted? She doesn't want to hurt taehyung because of her selfishness, to her salvation he seeks warmth to Taehyung.

Is this really what she wanted?

And the thought of Taehyung crumbling down because of her tight grip flashes over her,

Her trying to hurt the man, who shows nothing but love and warmth all this along, she doesn't want taehyung to get hurt because of her.

An angel like him, he doesn't deserve her, she thought to herself.

When Taehyung readying himself to enter inside Lisa, he glances over her, and a worried gush over him as he moves closer to Lisa's face.

Both hands cup securely Lisa's face, wiping the tears flowing slowly down on her cheeks, "What's wrong?" He worryingly asks, tone soothing and soft.

Lisa pulls him closer into a tight hug burying her face on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Taehyung let out a knowing sigh as he gently pulls lisa and looks directly into her eyes, as they both slowly sits up on the bed.

Taehyung slowly reaches her face and brush delicately the tears flowing down on her face.

"Its, okay." Taehyung mutters. As he leans closer and pulls Lisa into a tight hug to which she returns the hug.

It feels nice to wrap around him, his warmth in his embrace as she feels his emotions gushing through in her, she can hear his heart beating she listens to, like sweet music to her ears.

"I know...." Taehyung suddenly mutters, Lisa broke the hug as she looks at Taehyung.

His eyes show hurt but choose to smile, as his eyes glisten in this dimly lit room.

How... could she do this to him? She hardly asks herself, as she slowly holds his face.

" I know..." he repeats.

Lisa fights the urge to cry, as she hardly bites her trembling lips and blinks to suppress the tears that might come out.

She doesn't know what to say? Sorry? What is she supposed to say right now? She mentally shouts in her mind.

"I'm glad you're facing your true feelings this time." He bitterly added.

Lisa burst out into cries this time, whimpering uncontrollably. Her mouth is dry.

Taehyung gasps, and once again pull Lisa into a hug, "Please... don't cry?" he begs.

"...H-how?" she stutters.

Taehyung let out a bitter chuckle, "the time you got drunk, and begin to get emotional and serious..."

"I'm not dense like Jungkook, I know this stuff." He added, brushing her hair lightly.

"I'm sorry, Taehyung-ah," She slowly mutters, her apology taste bitter under her tongue.

As she breaks the hugs and holds taehyung face closer to her, "Don't be silly,"

"but still, even this short encounter, I'm deeply grateful... that you came to my life..." he said softly, looking at her lovingly.

"To me... that's the most beautiful moment of my life," he added genuinely, as he holds her hands that cups his face.

Lisa sobs and nods, "Thank you also for loving me dearest, meeting and receiving the love from you is one of the most beautiful moments of my life,"

This time, tears slowly flow on taehyung cheeks as he leans closer and nods.

How life is unfair for both of them, fated to meet, but not destined to be together. Life is harsh indeed, but they never hated it, maybe that's how the world works.

because this world let them meet, and they are grateful for that.

"maybe were not meant for this lifetime." Lisa voice cracks out, Taehyung sniffs, and let out a bitter laugh.

"I love you," Lisa added.

"I love you most," Taehyung responds as he closes his eyes to kiss her.

And once again they share their last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! crappythoughts is back with part three.  
> we are nearing to its end.  
> the ending will surely bring you some twist.  
> so please stay tune till' the end. :)


	5. f i n a l e

Jungkook sighs, as he plops down on Yeri's bed. While the latter bathing happily in the bathroom. He casually roams his eyes around her room, and comfortably feel down as he bounces back on the soft bed.

_"stay over tomorrow... I want you."_

That's Yeri's text message to him yesterday, that is why he's here waiting patiently to his girlfriend, all giddy and excited, the thought alone makes him stupid, he rolls over the bed and buried his face deeply on the pillow trying to conceal his flaming cheeks at the thought something might happen to them.

 _Finally._ He thought himself.

His brows furrowed in confusion when he smells something on the pillow, it's a faint smell he's kind of familiar with, but he cannot point his finger exactly on it.

"Where did I smell this before?" he mumbles to himself while eyeing suspiciously the pillow. He puts it upside down to bury the smell, and shifts to another pillow, and there he inhales it exaggeratedly.

"This is much better." As he savors the smell of his girlfriend, he was busy on his thing when he didn't notice the door swings open, revealing Yeri on her bathrobe, fresh from the bath.

Jungkook turns to her, and when Yeri was eyeing on him, he immediately sits up. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"... What are you doing?" Yeri laughs, as she slowly walks toward Jungkook.

".... Nothing."

"Whoa, you're flaming hot tonight," Jungkook gasps, as she sits in his lap and snakes her arms around his neck, and there he could smell her sweet-strawberry smell that he's familiar of.

Yeri smirks and as she turns to face him and settles herself comfortably on his lap. While the latter snakes his arms around her tiny waist.

She raises her eyebrow, still staring seductively to him, while she slowly reaches down to untie her robe. Jungkook was there, silently watching her, gulps the lump that forms, his member throbbing hardly.

She unties it gracefully and quietly drops it down on the floor, and there he saw her bare up close, heart pulsating and cheeks getting flush as how dangerously close her body to him.

Her breast looks so soft and pinkish, and if its Lisa he would gladly fondle it a long time before she could ask for it.

He widens his eyes at that thought, _"Fuck! This is Yeri,"_ he hisses mentally.

Jungkook slowly turns to face her, as she was staring at him erotically, her eyes full of lust, and so he does. His hands travel through her back, pulling her closer.

"I... want... you." Yeri whispers alluringly to his ear. His member getting bigger and harder by the stimulation she's giving to him. Her lips slightly graze in his lobe, she pins him down colliding in each other's body.

And the next thing they knew, they were making out horridly, hand all over their body. She strips him off, pulling and tugging every pieces of clothes he has, and throwing it hastily on the floor.

Yeri showers him with kisses, trails his jaw down to his necks, while his hands were on her hips gripping and massaging it lightly feeling the softness of it. She travels down to his hard-built abs while holding it firmly, and finally, there she goes down on him.

"Something is excited." she murmurs under her breath, as she slowly captures it in her hands, and strokes it lightly, he roars to that simple actions on his member, feeling aroused and hard.

She finally puts it inside her mouth, slowly sucking as she bobs her head, her teeth slightly grazing on his hard member, causing the latter to roars in pleasure.

He buried his head back to the pillow, his eyes shut close. Yeri looks up to see his reactions and smirks when Jungkook was sexily in a mess, begging for more of her touch. She moves rapidly this time, shutting her eyes close, Jungkook feels this undeniable sensation, nearing his climax, and in a moment a warm fluid gushes in Yeri"s mouth.

Jungkook realizes it, decided to pull off his member out of her mouth, but the latter stops him and she shoots him an assuring look, Jungkook gasps in surprise, but immediately thrusts hardly on her mouth, causing Yeri to choke slightly, and then warm fluid started to flow down to her throat, making its way to her neck.

She gulps it down in one go, and a proud look slowly crept on her beautiful face, she slowly glides her tongue to her lips, cleaning it thoroughly the cum that messy spread around her lips, Jungkook smirks and pulls her hips closer, his member dangerously poking in her wet entrance.

"I'll do it," she murmurs, as she settles herself on top of him, while him laying flatly while watching his girlfriend slowly putting his member on her entrance. His member slowly seeps it in feeling the tightness of her flower, while the latter try to catch her breath. She stops for a while, when she feels his member all the way deeper in her, she surged it in rapidly, making her chest bounces in front of him while hammering his member inside of her.

She slams it for a while, body clapping to each other, deep long moaning share by them, Jungkook reaches on her breast to pressed it on his sweaty but warm palms, his vision is blurry in sensation seeping through in him, and with an instance, Lisa's face clouded his vision.

There he saw Lisa surged hardly on top of him, he was deeply mesmerized of how beautiful Lisa's face was making right now, her sweet pleas and moans his name, like a music to his ears.

"Oh, God! Lisaaaaaaaa, moreeeeeeeee." He moans loudly. His eyes shut close while feeling the sensation.

When the thrusting became slow and slowly stops, he shuts his eyes open, what welcome his sight is the terrible look Yeri was shooting at him. She carefully yanks his member out her entrance and faces Jungkook again.

Sweat suddenly forms on Jungkook forehead.

"...did you just call out someone else name, while we're having... sex?" her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips form a thin line, as she sternly looks at Jungkook.

_Did I just blurted out Lisa's name? Was I imagining her all along during this sex? I aint dreaming, right?_

Those are the questions, he was throwing to himself, but nobody answers him. He slowly gulps down the lump that forms in his throat, carefully thinking what had just happened.

"did you?..." she slowly says, she gasps in disbelief, "Oh my god, Jungkook! Did I just hear that right? Was she in your thought all this time? I can't believe you!" Yeri stood up, her face is grim.

"... No, Yeri. Its... not-"he tries to hold her but was stops when Yeri slaps his hand.

"Don't ever... touch me!" She shouted.

"No, please. Listen to-"

"No, get out! Get out this instant, I don't want to see your face. Get out!!!!" she bellows, pointing at the door.

Jungkook cannot get through her mind, he thought to himself, he wobbly gathers his clothes lying on the floor, hurriedly slips it in, walking towards the door. He shoots a glance at her again.

"Y-Yer-"

"No!" she instantly cut him out.

"Get out!" she added without looking at him.

Jungkook bit his lips and walks towards Yeri, touching her arms, "I-its not what you think Yeri, please... Let's talk it out." He begs.

Yeri glares at him, "I said, get out!! Don't ever show your face in front of me again, I don't want to see you." She pushes him towards the door, Jungkook pleading and begging for her to listen to him, but she shoves him outside the door and slams the door shut in front of Jungkook.

Jungkook slowly fell on his knees, thinking what he had just done, leaning against the door he heard a faint sob across the room.

And for the first time, he made his girlfriend cry.

\-------------------------

Jungkook crashes inside his apartment, tugging his hair hard. Thinking deliberately, what had just happened.

What comes through his mind, that he accidentally had slip of the tongue, what came through his mind that he suddenly blurted out Lisa's name while having an intimate session with Yeri.

His emotionally conflicted right now, and him hurting Yeri is beyond his expectation, it hurts him even more, hearing her cry because of that dumb mistake.

But what bothers him most, is the fact that Lisa suddenly invaded his train of thoughts during that time.

"Fuck!" he hisses under his breath

He went on his cupboard and scrabble something, and soon enough take off the wine that tightly grips on his sweaty palms.

"I need to clear my mind." He mutters under his breath.

As he pours down on an empty wine glass, and brings in to his mouth, gulp down in one go. The warmness of the wine travels down on his throat making him at ease somehow.

He searches for his phone in his pocket and fumbles something on it, he suddenly widens his eyes when he realizes what he was about to do.

Lisa's number flashes on the screen were he about to find solace in Lisa's company, he thought to himself. He laughs in disbelief, as he shakes his head. feeling how careless and stupid he was.

Burying his head on the counter, he stays like that for a moment.

He lifts his head, and pours down some wine in his empty glass again, as he drowns himself to the warm taste of the wine and drifted him to sleep.

\----------------------------

On a gloomy afternoon of the busy city of Seoul, there was Lisa. Roaming her rounded eyes once again to her empty lifeless apartment, that she was once called home.

The warmth of it has gone, as she takes a deep breath, scanning and roaming her fingers on the things that touch her fingertips.

As she shoots a glance at the man, working and lifting all her things. Yes, she's leaving. She's going back home and maybe start anew.

She thought she cannot stand living here in Seoul anymore, as the painful memories keep on hunting her, these emotions she can't keep under control. Maybe this is the only she thought to herself.

She glances up the clock ticking on the wall, 6:30 pm.

She needs to go now, and once again looks around for the last time, before finally stepping out and closes the door softly behind her.

Lisa hops inside the cab, as the driver started the engine. As she stares out of the windows, the building she was familiar with slowly fading in her sight.

And her thoughts started wondering.

_Jungkook and Taehyung._

Those men became dearest to her.

She doesn't say a single thing to Jungkook, afraid of what could happen if she told him to, afraid that she might suddenly blurt out these unspoken feelings. Fearing it might burst them out of her chest

Afraid of what will happen...

Is he going to stop her, and told her to not leave him? No... because he has Yeri.

And her, she doesn't have someone....

That someone she once hurt, Taehyung.

she lost taehyung already.

She let out a bitter smile upon thinking, Taehyung. The man who loves her so much.

She loves him. Her feelings towards him are indeed genuine, but returning the feelings she could think she could able to do seems so impossible to her.

And she doesn't want to hurt him even further anymore, and it deeply hurts her, as her heartbreaking apart of that thought alone.

She took out her phone inside her pocket, she goes to her gallery and there she saw _them._

Looking at their pictures brings a tinge of hurt in her heart.

"thank you for making me special... even just for a moment." She bitterly said, tears slowly started to form in the corner of her eyes.

She fights to urge to cry, she doesn't want to regret everything. As she blinks her eyes to brush away the tears.

_"thank you and I love you."_

"Were here, Ma'am" the man politely said, as he was staring at her from the rear mirror.

Lisa beams, the man returns the smile and steps out of the car and opens the door for Lisa. She finally steps down while looking at the man, unloading off her baggage.

\-------------------------

Jungkook flutters his eyes open when he sees himself in a place he doesn't even remember, everything was covered in white. his eyes furrow as he scans the place.

"where am I" He slowly utters, still roaming his eyes to his surroundings.

His voice echoes to the entire place, and decided to walks forward, unsure what lies beyond him.

"Hello, is anybody here?" He asks, still his voice echoes. No one answers his question, he tried to look upwards but to no avail, everything is white.

He squinted his eyes shuts when the lights pass through his eyes, he stops for a while to brush his eyes, and when he looks forward, he sees something.

It was blurry at first, but he can make out of it somehow. Two figures, he's sure was familiar of, and slowly the silhouette becomes clearer.

A gasp escapes his mouth when he finally saw it, its Yeri and Lisa smiling fondly at him.

He started to run, he runs as fast as he could trying to reach them, but it was odd because no matter how fast and long he runs he cannot reach them, trying to reach out is hand to them.

And slowly they were starting to drift away, Lisa started to vanish bit by bit, while Yeri slowly turns to walks away.

He widens his eyes, and once more tries to run rapidly, not minding his heavy breathing. But even before he could finally reach them, they completely drifted away and vanishes from his sigh.

"... What." He sighs helplessly as he fell hard down on his knees.

"No...." as he once again reaches his hand out, before finally collapsing on the hard-cold ground.

he jumps out of his sleep and fell flatly on the floor. Jungkook blinks his eyes in confusion, trying to understand what just happened.

In those dreams, it feels incredibly real. And suddenly fear crept out inside him, fearing the possibility of them leaving him alone.

He wobbly stood up, "Yeri..." He mutters.

"I need to talk to Yeri first." He blurted out, grabbing his keys hastily before he was completely gone to his apartment.

......

He was panting while he finally arrives at Yeri's Apartment, he clutches on the door to steady his breathing for a moment, however the door's slightly swings open and Jungkook shoots a glance to it.

"It's open." he murmurs.

He swings it open and steps inside, inside of it was unbelievably quiet as he slowly walks towards the empty living room.

Jungkook was in deep thought when he suddenly heard some faint sounds coming out somewhere across the room that brought him back to his senses. He tried to search the sound, and his feet drag him towards a certain room.

It was Yeri's room.

As he walking closer towards the door, the faint sounds become more clearer, he sighs in disbelief when he is completely hearing moans and lips crashing across the room.

The door was slightly open, and he fears to open it completely, fear what lies beyond that door, he hesitates for a while, but decided to push the door open.

And there he saw, his girlfriend half-naked, as she was entangling to a man hovering over her. A man he doesn't even know.

They abruptly stop when they notice Jungkook glaring at them. The man stumbles off the bed as he lowers his head to hide his face from Jungkook. Yeri was there frozen in her track as her mouth agape in surprise.

Jungkook fist curls into a ball, he looks towards Yeri and shifts his sight to the man on the corner, and in an instant, Jungkook throws a hard punch to the man that causes the man to fell flat on the floor wincing at the pain while holding tightly the part the punch landed,

Jungkook shoots deadly glares to the man, and topples over him and punches him multiples times in a row. Causing the latter's face to swells up and coughs blood vehemently on the floor.

"Stop it, Jungkook!" Yeri cries out, as she hurriedly grabs Jungkook's arms, pushing him hardly away to the man.

Jungkook stares still fixated to the man, breath unsteady. As he hardly bites in his lips. The man slowly got up, and immediately Jungkook steps forward but stops by a pair of hands, and there he saw Yeri looking sternly at him.

Soon enough Yeri runs towards the man and helps him stand, and carefully places him on the bed.

Jungkook sighs in disbelief when he saw what's happening, does it have to turn it like this? He thought to himself.

"...Yeri." He slowly calls out, trying to walks towards her,

"Stop right there, I had enough of this bullshit so-called love of yours!" she blurted on top of her lungs, her eyes got teary a bit.

Jungkook steps backward, and he shakes his head in disbelief. His jaw clenching as he ruffles his hair in despair. He cannot simply imagine that this day would come, fighting Yeri.

"b-bulhsit?" he stutters, gasping in disbelief, "You call my love for you... bullshit?" he added bitterly.

He avoided Yeri stares, as he blinks his eyes, clenching his thin flat mouth.

"I... can't believe you could say that." He shakes his head. he was deeply hurt, it feels like a sharp knife stabbing through right his chest, how could she say something like that, that something once became precious for both of them.

Jungkook stares at the man before storming out of the room, he can hear Yeri calls out to him, but he never stops walking, not until a pair of hands tightly grip his arms, and when he turns to it. It was Yeri.

He slowly holds her close, and stares right into her eyes, "Why, Yeri?"

Jungkook is deeply hurt, but not mad towards Yeri. What he needs right now is clarifications, that this mess will pass and they will turn back just like before.

This thing happens mostly to the couple, right? He thought to himself, but he cannot imagine experiencing it to themselves.

"You... made it happened." Yeri slowly said, staring right into his eyes. Blinking and sniffing hardly, fighting hard the urge not to cry.

"what?"

"You made me do it. This is all because of you..."

He blinks in confusion, is she blaming him now?

"you don't realized it?" she questions, pushing and punching hardly his chest.

"I'm not fucking dense like you think, Jungkook!" she howls, slapping away his arms that hold her arms.

"did you not think, that I'm not aware you love that bitch over me?" she shouted and emphasize the word bitch right in front of his face.

"...what?" he pants,

"that girl named Lisa!" now her tears started flow in her flush cheeks.

"you're always about her, just how your face suddenly lit up by just merely talking about her. Just like how you stare at me like you were searching for someone, like how you hold and kisses me like you've done it already with someone, like how your kisses tastes someone, all of it! It's all freaking about her!" Yeri fell on her knees, crying helplessly.

And it feels like cold water splashes right in front of his face, is this how she feels? He thought to himself as he slowly lowers his gaze and saw his weeping girlfriend, crying helplessly.

Is this what he's been doing all this time? Not even realizing his true feelings, and hurting the girl he thought the love of his life.

Is he in love with Lisa all long this time? Why didn't he realize it? How could he hurt the woman who holds dearest in his life all this time?

He tightly tugs his hair, blinking as the tears fell on his eyes.

And then suddenly, Lisa's face came in his mind, and then slowly her image was drifting far away from him. He fell on his knees when Lisa's image completely disappear in his mind, staring blankly. How devastating he feels right now.

He let out a bitter laugh, "I... love her. I love Lisa"

Just like how he blurted those words, sweetness engulfed his mouth, just like how he started realizing his feeling for Lisa.

"why," Jungkook mutters deeply, turning his head upward, letting these icy tears fell completely down on his face. As he was staring blankly on the lights,

"Lisa, I need to see her." He whispers, finally acknowledging this unknown feeling that blossoms in his heart.

He slowly got up on his feet, and he stares at Yeri, weeping while looking back at him. He slowly made his way towards her and kneels as he leans and holds her tightly his lips touch her forehead.

"... I'm sorry and I love you."

Without looking back at her, he slowly storms out of the room, Yeri looking at his back let a bitter smile.

"Idiot, I love you too."

\-------------------------

He drives madly fast and soon arrives at Lisa's apartment. He tried to knock multiple times but to no avail no signs of Lisa to open the door.

And soon decided to punch her well-known password to her door, and soon enough the doors open, he storms in but what he saw was an empty, lifeless apartment.

He runs outside, averting his gazes on his surroundings when he saw a girl was just about to pass by, he grabs her on the arms,

The girl flinches at the sudden touch, scared was imprinted on her face, Jungkook realizes it and slowly drops his hands apologetically.

".... Excuse me, do you perhaps know where the girl living here went?" he pants while asking, pointing at the door.

And the girl's face lit up in realization, "I don't quite sure tho, but I remember clearly I vividly heard, she's going back home."

"Home?" he gaps,

he bows politely on the girl and storms out the building.

Where could she be possibly going home? He hysterically pounded in his head, starting the engine and droves off where he surely gets the answer he was seeking.

He needs to tell her something, he needs to tell her he loves her.

His thoughts were clouded to the thought of Lisa's leaving him alone, and that thought makes his stomach churn, he panicky brushes his finger along his trembly lips when he was stopped by the traffic lights. Tapping his fingers on the wheel impatiently as the traffic lights become slower in minute passes, that makes him annoyed.

Then the light goes green and droves his car rapidly.

\---------------

Taehyung heard several urgent knocks pondering on his door, and he went towards it immediately, having a feeling who it was,

And his instinct was right, there he saw Jungkook, panting as he clutches on his wobbly knees trying to steady his breathing.

"Jungkook." Taehyung calls out, looking at the younger one.

"H-hyung, where's Lisa?" Jungkook immediately asks, eyes sad and pleading.

they stare for a moment, silence suddenly fills the air around them.

Taehyung sighs, "She told me she's going back home."

"Where?" he demands.

"To Thailand."

Jungkook shoots taehyung a surprising look, slowly walking towards Taehyung, disbelief was written on his sweaty face.

"...hyung, I need to tell her something." He sobs this time stream of tears was falling on his face.

"I need to tell her that I l-."

"Then go, stop her!" Taehyung bawls, pushing Jungkook hardly away. Jungkook steps backward and looks at Taehyung,

"If you love her, then please stop her." This time taehyung said it calmly, his eyes hurt but determine, and Jungkook knows that look on his eyes.

Taehyung let out a soft but bitter smile, "her flight is at 10 pm, can you make it?"

Jungkook gasps in surprise and shoots a glance on his wristwatch, it's says 9;40pm.

"if you can make it, it means your destined to be together," Taehyung challenge, still a soft smile flashing on his face looking closely to Jungkook,

Jungkook smirks with his now determine look, brushing his nose with his finger, "Even if we're not, I'll make it happen."

They exchange a meaningful stare before Jungkook leaves he spoke, "Thank you, hyung."

With that, he hops to his car, and accelerated. Vanishing this instant to Taehyung sight.

Taehyung heaves, "Both of you...please, be happy."

\--------------------

"I can make it, I can make it...." Jungkook murmurs, maneuvering the wheel shakily.

He constantly stares at the time flashing underneath on the right side of the wheel 9:55.

"Fuck!" He curses under his breath, gripping tightly the wheel, his jaw clench while focusing on the road.

"Yah! Lisa Manoban, how could you leave without telling me, huh?" he added, chewing his inside cheeks.

He heaves a sigh, and stay silent for a while... "I won't let you."

Without a second thought, he hardly steps in the gas and hastily drifted away.

\---------------------------------

Lisa clutches hard her handbag while looking intently on her shoes. She feels her eyes got watery, she turns her head upwards, sniffing hardly. Fighting the urge not to cry.

"No, please!" she whispers on herself, and let out a bitter smile.

"This is what you wanted, right Lisa? It's for your own good. I just want to be happy. Not confused, not hurt, not stressed, just... happy."

Her eyes landed on her wristwatch, "9:58." Lisa let out a sigh and suddenly stood up as she stretches her arms upwards,

And an announcement was being made, that was her flight she thought to herself.

_"The saddest truth is realizing you have fallen madly in love with what can never be."_

"la douleur exquise."

That was her last words that leave on her trembling lips before she walks towards departure.

.

.

.

Jungkook took a swift park of his car, and dash off inside the airport, then he lifts his wrist and stares at the time,

10:10pm...

He gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to burst in his emotions.

"I promise, Taehyung-hyung, I'll make it happen.... But..." he kept on running until he stumbles upon a stranger, he grabs it unknowingly without looking at the stranger's face he asks,

"T-tell me does the flight going to Thailand... perhaps already took off? Please just say... no." now stream of tears starting to flow on his face, trying to catch his breath.

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry." The stranger's stutters, fear was evident to her face, as he slowly took Jungkook off on her arms.

"I'm sorry." She added and walks away.

Jungkook fell on his knees, his mind was gone blank as the tears keep streaming on his face. He slowly lifts his face, and finally snaps out.

Jungkook slowly got up on his feet, running towards, "Lisa, Lisa! Lisa!" He shouts aimlessly, without eve thinking if Lisa could still heart it, but that's what his heart says, shouts, and let his feelings go towards the girl he was aiming right now.

he doesn't care how other people were throwing stares at him right now, he was running towards outside the airport, when a pair of strong hands stops him.

"Sir, please stop. You're already making a scene here, that makes other passengers uncomfortable on how you behave right now." The guard said,

"No, I was looking for someone-." he abruptly stops when a plane caught up his sight. He strongly pulls his arms out of the guard's tight grip on him, and run towards outside.

"Sir, wait!"

He can clearly hear the police runs behind him, trying to stop him. But he doesn't care, he knows he's making a scene right now, but if he didn't do this, he's sure he'll regret it for the rest of his life.

 _"Please, even just for this one, let me do the right thing."_ He pleaded mentally, his eyes never leave the plane, the plane slowly going upwards, under the night sky full of shining beautiful stars swimming around them.

"Lisa!, Lisa! Lisa Manoban!" he shouts hysterically on top of his lungs.

A small crowd suddenly form, watching at the despairing man calling for the woman he deeply loves, cameras ad phone were on their hands capturing wailing Jungkook,

"Please, no taking of photos..." the guards were handling the crowd while blocking all the cameras they could manage to block.

One of the guards walks towards Jungkook, and tugs him tightly this time, "Sir, please enough. Look how the crowd has been watching you all this time."

"No! Don't fucking touch me!" he bellows, as he pushes the guard on his might.

"Please let me do it... let me do the right thing. I don't want to make Taehyung-hyung effort gone to waste, just please" He added pleadingly, the guard shook his head in confusion.

"Lisa! Lisa Manoban! how could you leave me behind without telling me! You're so unfair, running away," he pants, while his eyes still fixated on the plane.

It's so weird how beautiful the sky is underneath him, while he cries his heart out.

"how could you leave me, without letting me telling you how much I love you." He feels weak as his words escaping through his trembling lips,

"I'm sorry for not noticing it at all, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid to hurt someone like you." Jungkook felt his knees getting weak and soon stumbles on the cold concrete ground.

One of the guards rushes on his sides, supporting by his arms Jungkook.

"Sir-..."

"I promised myself, I would never fall in love with you, but here I am, begging you to stay and I knew I was screwed," he let out a bitter smile.

"nothing has made me sadder than imagining myself not seeing you ever again, And I'm afraid I'll miss you forever."

"But how do you say goodbye when your heart still wants to hold on? I just wanted you to know that when I picture myself happy, it's with... you." He feels how his throat feels tight and dry as the words escaping his mouth.

They are bitter on his tongue but genuinely sweet at the same time, just like how he's feeling right now...

"I want you to be my last love because I can't imagine spending life with anyone else." Jungkook voice becomes hoarse with his last words, as the plane he was deeply staring slowly vanishes along with the pit of the starry night sky.

He felt weak and hopeless, when the guard at his side slowly picks him up, carefully grasping his arm.

"Let's go, sir. that's enough" He calmly said.

Jungkook let himself be drag by the guards, and his eyes were staring blankly, they became lifeless. Everything surrounds him becomes blurry.

_"thantophobia."_

A faint but serene voice suddenly fills the atmosphere, Jungkook looks towards to it.

When the crowd in front of him, suddenly makes way, revealing a very familiar face looking lovingly at him as her eyes glisten while locking stares at him.

A gasp of surprise escapes his throat, and suddenly bursts out of tears but a graceful smile invaded his worn out, flush covered with tears face.

And soon enough found themselves running towards each other and intertwine their body in an embrace.

"... I thought that was the end for us." Lisa broke while clutching deeply into Jungkook's tight embrace.

"...how?" Jungkook's voice cracks up as he broke the hug and capturing her face tenderly on his palms.

Lisa smiles lovingly, "I heard your screaming... for me. The moment I felt it in my heart, a sudden fear came through inside, and I don't want it."

Their foreheads were against each other, "I heard all of it..." She reveals.

Jungkook smiles become wider, "Those are my feelings... for you."

"I know. you don't know how much those words mean to me" Lisa spokes, tears starting to stream down on her face, and Jungkook brushes it lightly. a warm smile slowly crept out his face.

"I love you." Jungkook said softly.

"I love you most." Lisa responds.

And their lips find their way on each other, they kiss passionately under the open sky. Sharing and feeling the warmth just for each other.

_Maybe circumstances made it impossible for them at first,_

_But when you look closely at it, it was 'them' fated to each other in the first place._

_In this lifetime, there's 'them' and no one else._

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, crappythoughts is back with finale!  
> thank you for tuning in till the end.  
> i hope you like the story.


End file.
